Invisible
by lost-in-madworld
Summary: THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION. I wrote this story awhile back and had my wonderful friend read it. She really liked it and wanted me to post it for her. So if you would like to read it go ahead. It isn't edited very well and I remind you this is not fanfiction. It was one of the stories I wrote. And again you may read it if you like :


Staring at myself in the mirror, I felt empty, Invisible, just a whole bunch of nothing. Who was I exactly? A little bitchy emo kid? A perfect little faker? A stranger in the eyes of everyone I knew, I wasn't who I used to be, but it's not like anyone could tell. I could put on my mask, I could pretend to be okay, I could pretend like nothing ever bothered me, but in all truth there was no sense in lying to myself. There was no point in trying to convince myself that I really was "okay" that there really wasn't anything wrong. Ever since I moved nothing was really ever "okay" I was never actually happy, I can't even remember the last time I actually smiled, for real, not a fake one. I wished everyday that it wasn't like this, that I didn't have to lie day after day to the people I loved, to the people I cared the most about. They had no idea what the hell was going on inside my mind, I had a feeling they never would.

It wasn't always like this, I used to be an open and honest girl, always caring and loving, happy to be alive, but nothing that perfect can ever last. Soon enough my life fell apart and I was left as an empty shell of a person. I remember once upon a time, when I had my friends, my family, and my happiness. I was 14 then, one year seems like an eternity. One year ago I was a normal happy 14 year old, happy with whom I was and how I looked, because I was surrounded by those who loved me and cared for me. I had my older brother; I had my mom and my dad then, and all my friends. Then that day, that horrible day, that I dread that day so much, I wish it never happened. I was walking home with my best friend, Kaity, we were talking about what would happen if one of us left, and how life would be unbearable without each other, we were kind of like soul sisters the two of us.

We knew that we would be friends forever, but some how things got between us. Once we approached my house, I gave her a hug goodbye and I went inside. I saw my brother sitting on the couch on the other couch sat my mother and father, my brother looked worried, and upset, then he looked up at me, and by the look in his eyes, I knew there was something extremely wrong, I wanted to run, I didn't want to hear want was coming next, but somehow I managed to walk across the room and take a seat next to my brother. My mother cleared her throat and looked at me; she had something to tell me. I looked at my brother; there was a certain darkness that was covering his usual bright blue eyes. I took a deep breathe, and looked back at my mother, preparing myself for whatever was coming next. "What?" I asked my voice was shaky. My mother cleared her throat once again and looked me in the eyes.

"Elizabeth…." She began "we have something important to tell you…" her voice was soft, it sounded hurt, but god did I hate it when she called me Elizabeth! "Your father and I have decided to get," she paused for a moment fighting back tears, then she started again her voice barley above a whisper "a _divorce_" no….no, it, no, it can't…._NO! _They can't get a divorce! They….They're happy together, they…they can't be, how, WHY?!

"I…" I couldn't even finish my sentence before she spoke again.

"We think its best that you and your brother come with me to California, with my new _boyfriend" _she said sounding a bit more happy, how was this a _good_ thing?! She had a BOYFRIEND!? HUH?! I had to move!? Away from my friends, my home, my LIFE! I felt tears starting to fall from my eyes and down my cheeks, I was speechless, I didn't even know what to say! My mother was cheating on my dad, what!? My brother started wiping the tears off of my cheeks as he softly whispered

"Don't worry Lizzy, everything will be ok…" I could tell by his voice that he was in pain, of course he was if he had to leave Wisconsin, that meant that he had to leave his boyfriend too, he was probably in more pain that I was, I didn't have a guy that I loved besides my father and brother, all I had was my friends, but that was enough for me. _"No…"_ I whispered "NO!" "Everything will _not _be ok Jason!" I got up from the couch and ran up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me. That's how my life fell apart in front of me, after that horrible day nothing was ever the same. After the school year was over, my brother, myself, and my mother moved to Los Angels, California. I met my Mom's stupid boyfriend and we moved in with him, him and I never talked much though, just an occasional hello. I mostly just stayed in my room on the top floor away from everybody.

I distanced myself from everybody, the strong relationship between myself and my brother began to fall apart, he didn't understand the pain I was in. No one did…. I'd just stay alone in my room, and cry. I was just so depressed I couldn't bear to see anybody, let alone talk to anybody. Eventually I did come out of my room, but that was to change something, change something about myself. I went to a hairstylist, and had my natural brown hair dyed black. Then I had my hair angle cut, and got side bangs, a hair style that truly expressed my feelings. Over the entire summer I worked and worked to make myself into something that expressed what I felt. Finally by the end, I couldn't even recognize myself, I had looked something like it back home, but this was different, I was more then the style, I was the emotion too. I had black eyeliner covering my usual deep ocean blue eyes, I had black bangs covering some of my face, I was always wearing some sort of dark skinny jeans, and usually a plaid shirt, I preferred long sleeves, sometimes and wear the occasional t-shirt, but not often.

Not soon after that school started, high school, a new experience for me. Let me tell you that was the second worst day of my life. Everyone making fun of the way I looked, calling me "emo" and a "freak" that was just…..wonderful. Life just seemed unbearable, unreal, fake, horrible, and that's when it happened, the first cut.

"Lizzy are you almost done in there!?" my brother's voice called from the other side of the door, I jumped putting the razor blade back in my pocket, and pulling my sleeve down. I sighed, and got up from the floor to open the door. My brother was leaning against the door frame looking down at me, his black hair covering most of his eyes, yeah he dyed his hair too, but not for the same reasons, probably just cause it fits him better he was this so called "emo" style before I was, only he didn't act like he was emo he almost always had a smile on his face, and I knew for a fact he didn't cut.

"Hey" he said apparently trying to make conversation "you okay?" I didn't really have time for lying right now and I had a shit load of homework to do, but I couldn't let him know what was going on so I pulled out my best fake smile and nodded once, "Okay…" he said walking past me into the bathroom and shutting the door. I took another deep breathe and walked up to my room slamming the door behind me and locking it. I sighed as I sat down on the corner of my bed. I looked up at the ceiling for a moment, and then let my head fall back down, sighing heavily, I just want to disappear… maybe then I'll be happy. I got up from my bed to grab my backpack and dump all of my homework on my bed. Sighing again I began to do my homework, I was able to finish my math and science, when I heard a knock on the door. I got up from my bed, walked over to the door, unlocking it. Once I pulled the door open I saw my now step-dad standing there with a plate of food in his hands.

"Hey Lizzy" he said a warm smile filling his face, ever since he married my mother he's been trying to be friends with me, but he's failed every time.

"What is it David?" I asked looking down at the plate of food in his hands.

"Oh, um Jason told me you had a lot of homework to do, so I thought I'd bring your dinner to you since you'd probably be too busy to join us again…" his voice grew softer as he said the last part, I rarely ever joined them for dinner, I didn't like coming out of my room, and even if I went down there, I would have to socialize, and then somebody would ask me about school, and I didn't want to talk about that hell hole. I looked up at him; he looked as if he thought I would probably deny the food, without even thanking him for his concern and slam my door in his face….again. Okay so I wasn't that nice to the man, he pulled me away from my home and my friends sue me. I sighed and looked down at my feet; I had to admit I was pretty hungry; I hadn't eaten much for the past three days. I looked back up at him sighing again before speaking.

"Thank you, David, that's very nice of you" I said my voice barley above a whisper, as I took the plate of food from him. He looked like he was about to jump for joy, because I actually accepted his offering, but thankfully he didn't. I cleared my throat then spoke again, "Now if you would excuse me, I have a lot of work to do…" I said as I walked back into my room, closing the door behind me. I walked back over to my bed, setting the plate on the side table; I sat down on my bed, returning to my work, taking small bites of the food. I was able to finish all of my homework, within the hour. After it was done I had no idea what I was supposed to do, my homework usually lasted all night. I dug my cell phone out of my pocket to check the time 6:05, I looked back at my plate, I should probably bring that down to the kitchen, but what if my family saw me, and asked me to join them? Eh, I'll just lie and tell them I'm not done with my homework yet. I took the plate off of the side table, and got up; I unlocked my door, and walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

We lived in a three-story house, my room was on the top floor, I was usually the only one up here, it was kind of like my own personal floor really, but there weren't many rooms up here, just my bedroom, a small bathroom, and another empty room, I used it sometimes though, I kept some of my music things in there, like my keyboard, guitar, sheet music, things like that. It's basically where I go when I practice my singing for Choir, or for whatever musical I'm trying out for, yeah I'm into the whole theater singing stuff, I've always kinda been into things like that. I'm kinda like an emo theater dweb, heh wouldn't that make a great movie. I walked down to the second floor of the house walking past my brother's room looking in I see all of his guitars, and sheet music on the floor, he's always been more of a guitar player then me, he's the one who taught me to play, actually. I've always been the singer\actress he's always been Mr. Guitar Rocker, just the way things work I guess. I mean he's got some pretty powerful pipes of his own, but he's always been more into playing instruments, maybe someday he'll join a band.

Just thinking about Jason makes me a little down, we don't talk much anymore, like I said our relationship fell apart, but we used to be so close, I missed our friendship, but things change. I wonder how he's doing, if he found a new boyfriend yet, new friends, he probably has, I just didn't have the guts to ask.

I wonder if Jason misses our relationship as much as I do, after all he was my best friend aside from Kaity. Kaity…..god how I missed her. We haven't spoken much since I moved, I wonder how she's doing, I wonder if she misses me as much as I miss her, and my other friends….Manny, Emmy, Charlotte, oh how I missed them, just thinking about them could send me to tears. I sighed as I walked away from Jason's room past my mother and David's room and down the stairs, I saw them all sitting at the table, and I over heard some of their conversation.

"I have no idea what's going on with her" said my mother

"Maybe it's just a phase" David said putting his hand on my mother's.

"It's been a year" My mother said.

"Phases can last many years" said David.

"You don't think she can still be upset by the divorce and the move, do you?" my mother said.

"Well, you can't blame her, divorces can really affect children, maybe she just needs more time." David said, of course it didn't take me long to figure out they were talking about me, great.

"You're probably right, maybe one day she'll get over the divorce and stop wearing all that hideous eyeliner" my mother said, oh so now she thinks my eyeliner is hideous, what the hell!?

"Now, Now, Hannah, her eyeliner isn't that bad, I mean it's just her way of expressing herself" he said

"Yes David, I know, it's just sometimes it's embarrassing, to have people see my daughter look like that, with all that make-up, her clothing, and her hair, why did she dye her hair?" she paused to sigh "sometimes that ugly make-up, it makes her, look like a _whore_" I can't believe it! My own mother! She just called me a whore! And my brother's not doing a single thing about it! He's sitting there listening to her say these horrible things about me! On top of all the people at school, my mother _and _brother were against me, my mother was embarrassed by me!? Well maybe she'd feel better if I was fucking dead! I started to go up the stairs when something stopped me, David's voice.

"Hannah, that was totally uncalled for, I mean I know you don't like the way she looks, but that is no reason to call her a whore, she's just expressing herself!" he said his voice rising a little, David was standing up for me? I looked over at the Table and saw them all start to get up, probably to go to the kitchen to do the dishes, I sat there for a moment, in confusion, David stood up for me, but not my own family? Once I saw them walking near the stairs, I ran up the stairs so no one could see me, but I was still confused, my brother, the guy that was always there for me when I was upset, just let my mother call me whore, but David the guy I barley knew, let alone _trust_ was the one who stood up for me. Nice to know I can count on my brother….I sighed walking up the last set of stairs.

Once I reached my room, I slammed the door behind me, and of course locked it, I was beyond pissed by what I heard, but I was even more angry that my brother, the one I loved and trusted, didn't say a thing, I mean it doesn't mean shit that we don't talk anymore, if I heard people talking shit about him I'd stand up for him. I lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling; wouldn't they all just be happy if I were gone? Then they wouldn't have to deal with the little whore anymore. I pulled out the razor blade, and started slicing my wrist. 

I woke up the next morning, sighing to myself, danmit I'm still alive. I looked at my wrist, it managed it stop bleeding, I pulled down my sleeve and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank-top, and a black and white long sleeved plaid shirt. I got undressed and redressed in a matter of seconds. I sat on my bed pulling on my socks, and grabbing my black converse, slipping them on. Then I walked over to my door unlocking it, and walking across the hall to the small bathroom. I straightened my semi long black hair, then my bangs, letting them fall into my face, then put some hairspray in the back of my hair causing some volume. Then I put on my make-up, just the usual shit load of eyeliner on my eyes, then some concealer, and finished with a light white eye shadow above my eyes, and on my lips. Lastly a clear lip gloss covered my lips along with the eye shadow.

After I decided I looked good enough to be seen in public, I brushed my teeth, then fixed my lip gloss, then went back into my room to grab my backpack. After I had everything I headed downstairs so I could leave to go to school, or should I call it hell. Once I got downstairs I glanced at the clock 7:05, I had just enough time to walk to hell, I took another look in a near by mirror, and then I was out the door. It was a warm morning, but then again it's always warm in Los Angels. I threw my backpack over my shoulder as I kept walking. Yeah I chose to walk to school everyday, Jason had a car, when we first got here he used to drive me to school, but that was then. I took a deep breathe I had been walking for about 20 minutes now, my school starts at 7:45, and ends at 2:45, not bad. Finally after another 5 minutes of walking I approached my hell of a high school, I stood in front of it for a moment, closing my eyes, '_You can do this Lizzy, you can make it through the day, after all in another two years and you'll be gone, you won't have to worry anymore, and they're just people with stupid opinions, you'll be ok'_ I opened my eyes, took a deep breathe and walked inside.

I felt eyes on me once I entered the school, just the usual stupid comments, people saying how fucked up I looked, how my hair was stupid, and how I was a little bitchy emo kid. This wasn't even the worst part of the constant bullying. This part I could easily ignore, it wasn't that bad, I just walked past them, to the safety of the Choir room, my personal heaven it seemed. I shut the door behind me as I entered, I sat down in my usual seat, my Choir teacher didn't have any problem with me coming in early, actually he encouraged it, he said that I should take advantage of the time to practice, he was one of the only teachers who knew about my singing, he had always told me what a great singer he thought I was, he almost always gave me every solo we had in Choir. He was sort of like a friend to me, it was nice to know I actually had someone to go to if the bullying finally made me crack and I decide to spill.

Yeah that's right most teachers have no idea that I'm being bullied, some have an idea, but they never ask, and apparently I have to go to them if I ever want some fucking help….great, guess I'm never getting any help. Most people don't know this about me, but I don't like asking for help, I'm more of a loner, I take things into my own hands, but that never really seemed to work, but I still handled things on my own, who really wanted to help me anyway? I guess it was just easier to ignore the bullying then to drag people into my own damn business, but sometimes I think, what would it be like if I actually had somebody who cared enough to ask? I sighed and walked over to the piano, I sat there for a moment, and then pulled some music out of the folder sitting on the top of the piano, and I looked at it for a moment, studying the lyrics and notes. It was the song my Choir teacher wanted me to sing for the spring concert, he wanted me to sing it on my own, with the choir to do the chorus, I took a deep breathe, how was I supposed to do that? Sing a song in front of actual _people?! _ What if my family found out and came to see me sing, ugh! Most people don't know this, but I get horrible stage fright. I set the music in front of myself on the piano and began to play the song, I wasn't very good at playing piano, but I knew this song well. After the piano introduction was done I started to sing, the lyrics matched my emotions, at least my Choir teacher let me choose the song. As soon as I saw my choir teacher walk in I stopped.

"Oh Lizzy why did you stop?" he asked "you have such a beautiful voice!"

"Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Carmen, you just startled me that's all" I said looking down.

He laughed shaking his head dropping his papers on his desk "Oh Lizzy you only have to call me that during class, you can call me by my first name before and after school, you know that" he sighed sitting down at his desk.

"Oh must've forgot" I said getting up.

"So have you decided if you'd like to sing the song at the concert?" he asked.

"Not sure yet…" I said going to sit down at my seat.

"Well I think you should" he said taking a sip of his coffee "you have an amazing voice Lizzy; you shouldn't let anything hold you back from that"

"I know Sam, it's just, I'm not good in front of crowds" I said pulling my choir folder out form my backpack.

"Lizzy, don't let that hold you back, and I've seen you in the past musicals, didn't seem like you had much problem with being in front of a crowd" he said looking up from the papers he was studying. Sam, he was always trying to boost my confidence, he was a really sweet teacher, when I first got here he was really nice, probably cause he's the youngest teacher here, so let's probably why he and I have a connection. He must of noticed I was zoning cause he spoke again, "Hey Lizzy, yo earth to Lizzy you in there!" he was laughing

"Huh!?" I said looking back up at him.

"Lizzy you're too funny; I was saying that I'll have to know if you'll do the song sometime this week, cause you know we have to start working out rehearsal time, I know the concert's not for a few more months but we gotta be prepared" he said with a smile. I looked back down at my hands, took a deep breathe, did I really wanna do the song? I looked back up at him, he was still smiling, "so how's your family?" he asked

"Eh, good I guess" I said looking down "how's Ben?" and if you don't know Ben is his Boyfriend's name.

"Oh he's good" he said with an even bigger smile. I laughed a little, it was cute how much Sam cared for him, I met Ben once, he's a really nice guy. He's good for him; I wouldn't be surprised if they got married. I thought what it would be like to have a relationship, in all truth I've never had a real one before, I've never even had my first kiss, but if you tell anybody I'll kick your ass! Still, I want a boyfriend; guys in this school would never even consider dating me! I'm just an ugly emo freak to them.

The bell rang and everyone slowly piled into the choir, not many people were in morning Choir, only about 10 people were here. He ran through all our songs within the hour, nothing special. After that I made my way to Chemistry with the same comments I get everyday in the hallway. After Chem., I made my way to Algebra, probably the worst class of the day, I hate Math! Once I was done with that I had time to go to my locker to switch books, once I opened my locker all the notes fell from it. This is one of the worst parts of the day, my locker, all the stupid assholes in my school shove these notes in my locker about how ugly I am, how I should just kill myself. I picked the notes up off the floor and shoved them into my backup then grabbed my books, throwing my old ones into my locker.

"Hey cutter!" a low voice said from behind me, one of my joyful nicknames, _cutter_, nobody in this damn school knew for sure if I cut or not, guess they just assume. As I walk past everyone in the hallways I get of course, more comments, what's new? It's hard to keep up with what everybody's saying, things like 'Hey look it's the emo bitch' and 'It's still alive, would've thought she'd killed herself already' People who passed by would throw papers, pencils, notebooks, etc. at me. How can the teachers not fucking see this? It's like they hate me too. I remember someone spray painted on my locker 'emo' it's still there actually, that's how people know which locker to put the hate notes in. I've gotten papers on my locker saying things like 'go kill yourself' and 'you're such a dumb ass emo bitch' can't you tell how much I'm loved? NOT!

I took a deep breathe entering the room of my History class; I sat down, waiting for it to get started, and be over with. Once my teacher came in she started talking about something having to do with World War two or something like that….I'm not completely sure. I just zoned out, I wasn't the biggest fan of history, but sometimes I was, really depended on what it was. As soon as class started, it was over, and I was headed towards lunch. Once I was there I just grabbed a salad and a bottle of water, nothing big. Then I just sat at my usual lunch table, by myself. People would sometimes throw their food at me, or throw plastic knives at me with the words 'go crazy' on it, Psh you couldn't even cut with a stupid little plastic knife, at least I can't, been there done that.

After lunch was Art, and then my last class of the day, and one of my favorites, Theater. I enjoyed theater with a passion, we were doing musical auditions today, and I was going to try out for the lead, although I doubted I'd get it. After my audition was done I just sat alone in the back, as usual and wrote. You may not know this about me, but I love to write poetry, lyrics, and stories. Guess now I'm the ugly emo theater dweb who writes poetry, sounds great right? Once the bell rang I was out of the school as fast as possible, a lot of people like to 'teach me a lesson' after school, which actually meant hurt me physically and emotionally for expressing myself. Then here I was again, the same routine, walking home, alone, no friends, no brother, just me.

Once I was home I went straight to my room, like everyday, to work on my homework, surprisingly, it worked for me. When I was back in Wisconsin I suffered in my classes because I was always too busy with friends or family to do my homework, now I'm using homework as a way to stay away from everybody, I'm getting at least a B or better in all my classes. Once I was done with Chemistry and History homework, it was about 5:30, so I decided to take a break before I started the rest. I pulled my phone from my pocket and started to search through the pictures then I found it, the last picture I had taken with my friends before I left, I looked so happy, so full, so…..complete. I could feel tears slowly start to spill down my cheeks, I missed my old life, I miss who I used to be, who was I anyway? I sighed to myself, and looked at all of my friend's perfect loving faces, what would they think of me? What would they say if they knew what was happening? I remember the night my parents told me they were getting a divorce, I ran away from that house, I retreated to Kaity's house, I told her everything, and she was just there for me, She held me, let me cry, she listened to me, she comforted me, I wish I still had her. Oh god, I wish I had someone.

More tears found their way down my cheeks, I was tired of this, I was tired of being so alone, so, empty, hated, shunned, name called, hurt. I needed somebody, anybody, just someone who will listen to me, help me, _understand. _I breathed heavily, I closed my eyes, why am I always the one to be so alone, to always be bullied? _Why me? _It's not my fault I want to dress like this, or that I have these hideous scars on my wrist, I can't help it! I sigh again, and wish to somebody, _anybody_, that somehow some way, things will get better, because I'm really fucking tired of this shit. I slowly opened my eyes, and sighed again, yeah right, nothing will ever change for me.

Then I went back to my work, very doubtful that anything would actually change. After my work was done it was late, so I took a quick shower, and then went to sleep. I woke up the next morning feeling crappy as usual knowing that I'd have to go to hell in an hour. Once I was up I dressed in a dark pair of skinny jeans, a black tank-top, and a white, grey, and black sweat-shirt with skulls on it, Then did my hair the way I usually did, same the make-up, nothing special. Once I was done, I brushed my teeth, put on my shoes, grabbed my back-pack, then I was out the door, without a word to my family. I listened to my iPod on the way to school, drowning myself in a world of screamo and pop music, most people would think I only listened to screamo, well they think wrong, I listen to all kinda of music, even rap, surprisingly.

Once I was at school, I went straight to my first class, ignoring comments, and people shoving me into lockers. My day was just on repeat, same classes, same people, same taunting, nothing would ever change, or so I thought. I entered the room To History, and sat down in my same seat in the back, then everyone started to enter, then my teacher went on with telling us about our essays on World War Two that were due next week, I finished mine last night, call me I nerd If you must, but I love History. Then she went on more about the details on World War Two, when there was a knock at the door. She then left her spot at the board to open the door. When she opened it I couldn't quite tell who it was, I couldn't see the person very well.

"Oh you must be Mr. Davison, welcome!" she said as she moved to let the kid, once I saw him I was stunned. He had jet black hair, and these amazing chocolate brown eyes, did I ever tell you how much I love brown eyes!? He was wearing dark skinny jeans and a blue plaid shirt with a black tank top underneath and a silver chain around his neck, and I noticed that his was wearing eyeliner.

"Class…" my teacher began "this is Tyler Davison; he just moved here" Tyler looked around the class, did one of those cute half smiles and waved. "So Tyler why don't you tell the class about yourself" He looked down for a second then looked back up "Well, as you have probably heard my name's Tyler" he said smiling a little "And uh I just moved here from New York" He looked back at our teacher and she smiled.

"Very nice Tyler, My name is Mrs. Weller" she said still smiling "we were just in the middle of a lesson about World War Two, so why don't you go take a seat in the back next to Lizzy" she said. I swear my heart stopped, did she just say my name? He came up by me, and then sat down; I was the only one in the back, so he knew where to sit. I swear I must have been blushing, I never really had much interest in guys ever since I moved, but this guy, oh hot damn! '_Chill Lizzy, just chill' _I told myself _'What if he ends up being like everyone else? What if he hates emo kids? What if he, hates me?' 'Oh shut up Lizzy!' _my mind yelled at me '_Look at him; he's not like everyone else! He's wearing eyeliner for god's sake!' _Then I noticed he was looking at me and my face got hotter, geez that guy and his eyes! He smiled at me; of course he could notice I was blushing.

After class I tried my best to get out of there as fast as possible, but something stopped me, Tyler.

"Hey, wait up!" he said as he caught up with me.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him, he was taller then me.

"Um do you think you could….uh…maybe show me around?" He asked as he looked down at me, looking a little nervous.

"Oh…um…sure" I said looking down at my feet, "do you have lunch next?"

"Oh yeah, then Art, but I have no idea where I'm going" he said as he started laughing.

"Well I can help you with the lunch and Art part" I said "I have lunch next too, and then Art"

"Oh cool" He said with a smile, "so you gonna show me around or what?"

"Yeah" I said looking up "C'mon" I led him out of the hallway showing him most of the rooms on the way to the lunchroom, I remember my first day, I had to figure everything out myself, no one was nice enough to show me around. Then we were in the lunchroom and we got our lunches, and he was still following, me, Oh please Tyler, you don't wanna be seen with me! I sat down at my usual table, and he sat down with me. It was quiet for awhile until he broke the silence.

"So how long have you been going here?" He asked.

"'Bout a year" I said looking at him.

"Really?" he asked "so you just moved here a year ago, or did you transfer schools?" he asked.

"I moved here" I said.

"Oh cool, where'd you move from?" he asked. Is he seriously this interested in me?

"Wisconsin." I said looking at my food.

"Why'd you move?" he asked, seriously dude why do you even care!?

"Doesn't matter." I said.

"Oh, ok, I understand" he said looking down at his tray of food. Why wasn't he trying to push me? Why was he even interested in me at all? Maybe he should just go, spare him the teasing. I looked back up at him to notice he was staring at me, seriously dude just go before I get attached to you. Then a guy in my school came up to him.

"Hey, you the new dude everyone's been talkin' bout?" he asked.

"Uh, I guess?" said Tyler.

"Well then why don't you come over here, you don't wanna be seen with this loser anyway." He said as he looked at me.

"Hey listen, Dude." Said Tyler, but before he could say another word the guy took him with him, great, guess I'm never gonna talk to Tyler again, great knowing ya. So I just sat there for the rest of lunch, I didn't eat, I couldn't get my mind off of Tyler, I shouldn't even be thinking about him, It will just get me attached, and then where will it end up? Me getting hurt. I sighed, got up, and threw away my uneaten food, I knew it was a waste, but oh well. The rest of the day was normal, Tyler didn't talk to me again, he got sucked into the more "popular" people, great. For the next few days it was the same routine, I went to school, I got home, did my homework, and slept, fun right? Accept for the fact that Tyler would try to talk to me in History all the time, but I'd ignore him, there's no way I'm letting anyone in, he's one of _them _anyway. Then there was today.

I woke up at my usual time, got dressed in another one of my famous pairs of dark skinny jeans, black and grey stripped sweatshirt, socks, converse, you no the usual. My hair of course down and, my make-up, same as usual. Then I walked to school, all the same things I did in the morning. It was Friday thank god! Once I got to the Choir room I had to tell Sam if I wanted to do the song or not, he wanted the answer today, so I was debating it in my head. Then he walked in, guess I'd have to make up my mind pretty quick.

"Hello Elizabeth!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Samuel you no I hate being called Elizabeth!" I said looking at him.

"Ok, let's make a deal I won't call you Elizabeth anymore, as long as you never call me Samuel again!" he said with a laugh.

"You seem to be in a good mood today." I said looking at him.

"Well yeah…" he said dreamily, "Uh anyway have you made up your mind, about the song?"

"Um yeah…" I said trailing off.

"Well what's your decision then Miss Hanning?" he asked coming over by me.

"Well I've really thought about it and I'm not sure what has possessed me, but I think I have decided to…" I said

"Decided to…?" He asked.

"I've decided to do it…" I said quietly.

"Oh Lizzy that's great!" he said over joyed and hugged me.

"Yeah, Yeah" I said.

"We can start rehearsals on Monday if ya want" he said smiling.

"Sure, why not." I said. Then the bell rang and everyone started coming in, after choir my day went back to normal, from one class to the next. I was going on my last class when some people thought it would be funny to push me into a locker and dump cold coffee on my head. They were all laughing at me, yeah real funny.

"Why are you still alive, you should just kill yourself already!" said one of the girls.

"Yeah ya stupid emo Bitch!" said a guy.

"What the hell?" said a voice coming from the back, it was Tyler "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, were giving the stupid emo bitch what she deserves!" said the guy looking at Tyler.

"What did you just call her?" he asked sounding pissed.

"Um a stupid emo bitch, like she is!" he said.

"Shut up!" said Tyler shoving the guy into the locker.

"What the hell man!" said the guy.

"What the fuck is your problem, what the hell did Lizzy ever do to you?" he asked.

"Um she hasn't killed herself yet." Said the guy, what I didn't take time to learn names! Tyler looked beyond pissed and before I knew it he punched the guy in the face.

"Don't you ever say that again!" said Tyler "you hear me!"

"Y-yes!" he said

"Now say you're sorry to Lizzy!" said Tyler.

"I-I'm s-sorry L-Lizzy!" he said, then Tyler let go of him and him and the rest of that guy's 'friends' left. Then Tyler knelt down next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Heh not really" I said.

"C'mon, let's get all that coffee off of you," He said helping me up "are you hurt?"

"Nah, I'm ok" I said, I was lying of course; it really hurt when they shoved me into the locker.

"Are you sure, you look like you're in pain" he said.

"Uh, my arm just kinda hurts that's all" I said looking down. He sighed and looked down at me.

"Let's get you to the bathroom." He said. Then we went into the Girls' Bathroom and locked the door, so nobody came in because Tyler was a guy obviously. He got some paper towels and started to wipe all of the coffee off of my sweatshirt and hair. It was silent for awhile until I spoke.

"Tyler?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said still cleaning my sweatshirt.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked "I mean no one like even cares about me."

"I do" he said looking down at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I care about you." He said.

"Why?" I asked, "you barley know me."

"I don't have to know you," he said "you need help Lizzy, I can tell, and what was I supposed to do, let those assholes hurt you like that?"

"Well, it's just I've never had anyone stand up for me before." I said.

"Not even your family?" he asked.

"Well, I'm pretty convinced my family hates me." I said.

"Why would they hate you?" he asked.

"Well, they don't even know what's going on…" I said.

"What?" he asked "you mean you've never told anybody?"

"Nope" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't wanna bother anyone with my problems." I said.

"I wouldn't mind being bothered with your problems" he said looking at me.

"Please…" I said "you wouldn't want to be involved with me."

"Try me" he said, softly rubbing my arm.

"Ow!" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"My…arm" I said.

"Oh, you probably hurt it when you were shoved into the locker" he said "I'll need you to take off your sweatshirt."

"W-what?" I said, if I took off my sweatshirt he'll see my scars I'm only wearing a tank-top!

"Lizzy I need you to take off your sweatshirt." He said.

"W-why.." I said stepping away from him.

"Uh so I can see your arm" he said, "please just take it off." I felt nervous, what was I gonna do? I started to unzip my sweatshirt and took it off, he took my arm and stated to look at it. "Oh my god Lizzy, you have a huge bruise on your arm!" he said.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Um not really, really bad, but pretty bad." He said. Then I took my sweatshirt but I stopped when I saw him staring at my wrist and I quickly covered my wrist with my other hand.

"You don't have to hide it from me." He said.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Your scars" he said as he took my hand off of my wrist "its ok"

"L-listen I d-don't need your sympathy" I said looking away from him.

"I know how you feel, Lizzy" he said.

"How would you know!?" I said looking at him, then he took off of his sweatshirt, he was wearing this black band tee-shirt. Then he showed his wrist to me, he had cuts all over it, probably as many as me.

"I know how it feels, I've been where you are" He said.

"I-I" I said still looking at his writs.

"Are you still doing it?" he asked.

"Y-yes" I said still kind of in shock, I've never met another person who cut before.

"How long have you been cutting?" he asked.

"E-ever s-since I m-moved." I said.

"It's ok Lizzy" he said, and then he was hugging me.

"I-it's so hard…." I said, I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"I know Lizzy," he said "I know…" he was rubbing the back of my head.

"W-we s-should g-get t-to c-class" I said breathing unevenly.

"O-ok" he said letting go of me, he had tears in his eyes, "Here" he held out his sweatshirt to me. I looked at him confused for a second then he sort of pity laughed and said "yours is covered in coffee"

"Thank you" I said as I took his sweatshirt and put it on. Then he wiped some tears that were on my face.

"C'mon" he said as he pulled me out of the bathroom. He walked me to theater and then he went to his next class. I still felt nervous and all that crap. I was shaking, I still had tears I was holding back, and I was really close to a breakdown. During theater I just sat in the back, trying to hold everything in, and waiting for class to be over. Once the bell rang, I didn't even get to my locker before I was confronted by Tyler.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh, been better." I said.

"Well, um," he said nervously "I w-was just w-wondering if you uh, maybe wanted to hang out, today." Oh my god….did he just ask me, if I wanted to hang out. What do I say?! Ok play it cool Lizzy, PLAY IT COOL!

"Uh, um, uh," I said, great now I'm babbling like an idiot, "S-sure"

"Sweet," He said "so you just wanna hang around town or something?"

"Um s-sure" I said, still sounding like an idiot, you try sounding smart when a cute guy is asking you to go hang out! We walked to my locker, and he helped me get all of my stuff, he already had his. Then we walked out of school together.

"So where we headed?" he asked as he looked at me.

"I dunno." I said.

"Well," he said, "I have no idea where I'm going."

"Hah neither do I" I said.

"Well, guess were gonna have to guess." He said looking at the sky.

"What if we get lost?" I asked.

"Oh well" he said as he smiled at me, he had the most heart warming smile. We walked around for awhile until we saw an ice cream shop.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" He asked.

"I dunno do you?" I asked.

"Yesss!" he said "I'm an ice cream aholic"

"Heh ok" I said as we walked inside, we both got some ice cream, I can't remember the last time I had ice cream. Then he started walking towards the mall, and I guess I was supposed to follow him, what the hell was he doing?

"Uh Tyler, why are we at the mall?" I questioned.

"Because malls are fun!" he said with a grin on his face.

"Whatever…" I said, we walked inside and he led me to this really sick store! It was awesome.

"This is my favorite store." He said with a smile.

"I can see why." I said looking at all the clothes, damn I should shop here!

"Hey come here…" He said.

"Now where are we going?" I asked. But he didn't answer me he just led me into this really girly store, but they had some cool things.

"How do you think I look in this?" he asked as he put on this really girly pink hat, I think he was trying to make me laugh, cause it worked.

"Beautiful." I said.

"Nah, I think it'd look better on you!" he said as he put it on my head, "Much better!"

"Mhm…" I said as I took it off, "I think you'd look great in that too" I said pointed at the pink shirt.

"Ok, I'll buy the shirt if you buy the hat!" he said.

"No way am I wearing this stupid thing!" I said.

"Why not?" he asked "If I have to look like an idiot you do to!"

"Ok…."I said, "but if I have to wear the hat you have to wear these sunglasses" I said as I handed him a pair of pink heart shaped sunglasses.

"Really?" he asked laughing "these?"

"Yup!" I said.

"Well then you have to wear…." He said looking around, "This bowa" He handed me a very pick bowa, I stared at it for a second then said "ok" we bought all of our stuff at the store then left, as Tyler promised he put on the too too, and sunglasses, I ended up putting the bowa on him, but I wore the hat.

"You're lucky I'm willing to look like an idiot for you." He said looking down at me, and I blushed, he was doing this all for me?

"Thank you." I said looking up at him holding back a laugh, he looked ridicules.

"Well your welcome." He said looking down at me with a smile. Then we went to the food court and got some smoothies. We sat down at a table, then it hit me, how the hell did I get here? Just a few days ago, I had no one, and now, I'm here with an extremely cute guy drinking smoothies? Wow, it's amazing how things like this happen. I looked up it him, he was concentrating on his smoothie, and I thought to myself, '_Why does this guy care so much? Why is he hanging out with me, he can't actually like, like me right? Right?'_ He noticed me staring at him and he chuckled softly, "Need something?" he asked.

"Heh, um, no," I said, "I was just thinking." I said looking down at my smoothie.

"Bout what?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just stuff…" I said taking a sip of my smoothie.

"Tell me!" he said with a smile.

"I was just thinking," I said "well about, err it's hard to explain!"

"C'mon!" he said sort of laughing.

"Well I'm just still confused…" I said looking down.

"What are you confused about?" He asked.

"How we even got here," I said, "I mean like, um why you are even hanging out with me, why it's so easy to talk to you, I mean I'm usually a closed book, but it's like, I can't hide anything from you, usually it's not easy to talk to people." He was smiling as he looked at me, oh shit, I shouldn't have said that, he's gonna think I'm a dork, but why is it so easy to say things like that to him, I'm making an idiot out of myself.

"You really over think things don't you?" He asked laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"It means you need to relax!" he said still laughing.

"Ugh whatever!" I said rolling my eyes. Then I felt something wet and cold on my cheek, oh my god he did not! He threw some of his smoothie at my face! I looked at him and he was laughing, oh yeah real funny Tyler! "Oh you asked for it!" I said as I threw some of my smoothie in his face.

"Hey!" he said wiping it off his face, and throwing some more smoothie in my face, and before you know it were having a smoothie fight. I had to admit it was fun, we didn't even notice anybody around us.

"Ahem!" said a large man standing in front of us, "I'm going to have to ask you two CHILDREN to leave!" Well what crawled up his ass and died? But we were laughing so hard we didn't even care, we just left, I didn't know where we were going, but we were just walking around laughing. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed so hard.

"Oh my god that was so much fun!" I said still laughing.

"I know!" said Tyler, "that security guard dude was an ass though!"

"Ugh, I know right!?" I said laughing a little less, "ugh I can't remember the last time I laughed like that…" Tyler looked down at me smiled, and then started laughing again. "What?" I asked.

"Heh, you have smoothie all over you!" He said still laughing.

"You're not much better, Mister!" I said giggling.

"Look there's a fountain," he said "let's go clean up!" he said taking my hand and pulling me towards the fountain.

"Wait, can't we get in trouble for this?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "but no one's looking." He said smiling at me.

"I don't wanna get in trouble!" I said looking down.

"Oh well!" he said pushing me into the fountain.

"Oh no you didn't!" I said attempting to stand up, but failed miserably.

"Oh yes I did!" he said laughing his ass off, "here let me help you…" he said as he stuck his hand out to me, I took that opportunity, I took his hand and pulled him in. "Hay!" he said.

"Ha!" I said standing up, "Now were even!"

"Ok, Ok!" he said, splashing me, I splashed me back, and I bet you can guess where this led us right? Yep, water fight! After about 15 minutes when we were both completely wet, we got out. Then sat down on a bench next to the fountain, I took off of my shoes because they were all wet, along with my socks then got up. We started to go on a walk, and Tyler was holding my hand. I looked up at him, and then saw the sky, it was already dark? How long have we been out? We walked to a park then lay on the grass and stared up at the stars, it was amazing. It was just silent between us, but there was some sort of peace. I look over at Tyler, he looked so at peace, his eyes were closed, and I thought he was asleep, but he was moving his knee so he must have been awake.

"Hey, Tyler?" I asked still looking at him.

"Yeah?" He asked his eyes still closed.

"I um," I said, "Thank You"

"For what?" he asked opening his eyes and looking at me.

"For today," I said, "I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, "ever since I moved my life has been shitty, I used to be really fun, and a normal teenager, I used to have friends, but ever since I've been a different person."

"What do you mean, 'a different person'?" He asked.

"Well," I said, "I guess you'd have to of known me before I moved to really understand."

"I can try to understand." He said.

"Well, it's a long story." I said.

"I'm listening…" He said leaning towards me.

"Well," I said "I've never told anyone this…"

"You can tell me anything." He said moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"Well," I started, "back when I lived in Wisconsin, it seemed like everything was always ok, and I was always happy, and ready to take on what life threw at me, I loved everybody, all my friends were accepting people, and they cared about me, and they would always be there for me, I used to volunteer at animal shelters, and I used to go to the library and read to special needs kids" I paused for a second, "and my family they were always there too, my brother was one of my best friends, we had such a strong relationship, we never fought, and my parents, they never fought either, it's like, I was living a fairy tale." I said, and then looked up at the sky, "then one day, I was walking home with my best friend Kaity, I miss her so much, she was like a sister to me, when she left I went inside, and saw my brother, and my parents, they all looked upset, then my mom told me that…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"That what?" He asked, he was listening to me?

"That, her and my dad were getting a divorce…" I said, "then that's when it all changed, I had to leave my home, my friends, my life, for what, this? I just couldn't take all of it, my mom moved us in with her boyfriend, during the summer that I moved there I dyed my hair black and I just stayed in my room all the time, I stopped talking to my family, me and my brother don't even talk anymore." I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek. "I miss everything about the old me, I miss being happy, I miss being friends with my family, I miss who I used to be, my family doesn't understand anymore, the other night, I over heard them talking, my mother was saying how stupid my make-up looked, and how she's embarrassed to call me her daughter, she called me a whore." Tears were streaming down my face and Tyler wiped ever single one off and pulled me into a hug.

"O-once I s-started high s-school I s-started c-cutting myself…" I said, "I want everything to be okay again…" He was cradling me in his arms, and I just felt safe, for once in my life, I just let Tyler completely in, I told him everything.

"Lizzy, everything is going to be okay again," he said "I promise." I looked up at him and he smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. "And about your family, Lizzy I think you should talk to them."

"What!?" I asked, "are you crazy!?"

"Lizzy, you don't have to tell them everything, but like you said you miss the relationship with your brother, right?" he asked.

"Well, yeah…" I said looking down.

"Well then talk to him, because one day he won't be there," he said, "now I haven't told anybody about this ever since it happened, but I had an older sister, her name was Hayley, I loved her so much, our relationship was like yours and your brother's, and when we lived in New York, my parents got a divorce too, and that put both me and her into a depression, and I stopped talking to her, but I didn't realize how serious she took it, she killed herself, and I regret everyday not talking to her, I would do _anything _to get her back, so talk to your Brother, I bet he misses you." I looked at him, then I pulled him into a warm embrace, I couldn't imagine what it would be like without Jason, to have to think about everyday what I could've done to stop it, I couldn't even imagine how Tyler felt day after day. He sat there in silence as we held each other, my heart beading faster every second I was with him. I could swear Tyler was crying, he must have really loved his sister.

"What was she like?" I whispered into his neck.

"She was always smiling," he said "always wanting to do something new, take on a new challenge, and she could make anyone feel better…" he sighed closing her eyes "she was an amazing artist too, she had such a wonderful future ahead of her, if only she would've held on…" his voice was soft, filled with pain.

"Tyler," I whispered, "she's in a better place, think about it, I mean before this I was kind of like her, always happy, always ready to take on life's great challenges, but there was a depression growing inside of me, she just couldn't take it, but remember she loves you with all her heart, and now, she's an angel watching over you, it's almost like she never left." He looked down at me with a huge grin on his face, he never looked so happy.

"I never thought of it like that," he whispered, "maybe she is still with me, maybe she is happier now, Thank You Lizzy…"

"Anytime…" I whispered. He smiled at me then leaned down and pecked me on the cheek, and I swear my face was bright red! He stared up at the sky for awhile more until I broke the silence. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Umm…" he said as he took his phone out of his pocket, "almost ten."

"Oh my gosh, I need to get home!" I said as I got up.

"Let me walk you there..." he said as he too, got up.

"Well um ok…" I said as I started walking, he caught up with me and took my hand.

"You have curfew or somethin'?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"Nah, it's just with how I've been acting around my family lately, they'll think I've joined a cult or something…" I said laughing a little.

"Wow, do they really think your that crazy?" he asked laughing.

"Pretty much, they probably think I'm on drugs," I said rolling my eyes, "they probably even have these secret meetings to discus all the things that are wrong with me."

"That's an idea." he said.

"But they seriously might be freaking out; I usually come home right after school." I said.

"Why, don't you like, no offence, have anything better to do?" He asked.

"Not really, I mean sometimes I have musical practice, but that's about it, I don't have friends, remember?" I said looking up at him.

"Well that's gonna change…" he said smirking.

"What's that supposed Mr. Davison?" I asked half smiling.

"Oh nothing." He said still smirking then looking down at me with those to-die-for eyes. Then we just laughed, I don't get what it is about him but it just makes me so carefree. Then sadly we arrived at my house and we stopped in front of it.

"Well this is my house…" I sighed sadly.

"Can I walk you to the door?" he asked, what was this a cheesy romance chick flick?

"Yeah, sure…" I said as I took his hand and led him to the front door.

"Well," he said as we stopped at the front door, "I guess this is farewell!" he said dramatically.

"You're just a fucking drama queen!" I said sarcastically as I playfully pushed him.

"Oh you know you love it!" he teased, "so when will I see you again M'lady?"

"M'lady, really?" I asked laughing.

"Yes really, it fits the mood!" he said laughing, "I just wanna know when I will see you again" Then he smiled down at me. I took a piece of paper out of my bag, then a pen, and wrote down my number.

"Here," I said with a smile, "you can call me, or text me, whatever you want, or maybe you can just throw a rock at my window and tell me to let down my hair." I laughed.

"I'll have to take you up on that offer, Rapunzel." He said with a laugh.

"Well I'm sorry to say my hair isn't that long, think you'll need a ladder, Mr. Fairytale Expert…" I said laughing.

"Hay, so what I like fairytales, it doesn't make me any less of a guy!" he said still laughing.

"Sure it doesn't!" I laughed.

"Look who's talking!" he said "I bet you know your fairytales!"

"Ok, ok, were even!" I said giggling, and then he pulled me into a hug. I smiled and after a moment we pulled away.

"I should go…" I whispered not wanting to leave.

"Well I guess I'll just have to call you later, Fair Princess…" he whispered looking down at me.

"Bye, Tyler" I whispered hugging him again.

"Farewell, Princess." He said dramatically. I laughed then walked into my house, and I was using the door to hold me up once I shut it, oh my god I think I'm falling for him! I slowly slid down the door, my face burning, my hand shaking, I couldn't wait til' he called me! Then someone turned on a light, and it just happened to be David.

"Lizzy?" he asked walking towards me, "Are you alright?"

"I'm aaammazzzinngg!" I said dreamily.

"Lizzy, are you sure your alright?" he asked as he knelt down besides me, "oh dear god please tell me your not high!"

"I'm not high," I whispered "I-I'm just happy." I said with a smile. He put his hand on my forehead checking for a fever, I didn't blame him, he was probably REALLY confused.

"Lizzy, where were you, your usually here right after school." He asked concerned.

"I was with a friend," I said with a smile, "we went to the mall, and then went for a walk, we kind of lost track of time."

"Who's this friend you speak of?" he asked confused, "I've never seen you with a friend ever since you got here."

"His name is Tyler," I said smiling wide, "he's new, he just moved here from New York."

"Did he give you drugs?" He asked still concern in his voice.

"No!" I said standing up, "he just made me laugh, he made me smile, he's really fun, and we have a lot in common."

"Are you sure he didn't give you drugs?" He asked a little less concern this time.

"Positive." I said with a smile, "So where is everybody?"

"Um they're in the living room; I don't know if you know this, but we all usually watch movies on Friday nights, I tried asking you to join us a few times."

"Oh," I said softly, "listen David, I'm sorry."

"What?" he asked shock and confusion in his voice.

"I've been so mean to you ever since we got here, I was just upset about the divorce, and you've been nothing but kind to me, I feel really bad about it, it's just been very hard for me, and nobody seemed to really understand anything so I just distanced myself, but the other night, when you brought dinner to me, I brought the plate downstairs after I was done, and I heard the conversation, and my mom called me a whore, and you stood up for me, I just wanted to thank you for everything." He stood there in shock, eyes wide, his mouth looked like it was about to drop.

"L-Lizzy I-I don't know what to say…." He said in pure shock.

"Will you forgive me?" I asked looking up at him, god I hated being so damn short!

"Of course!" He said with a smile.

"Thank you…" I whispered and then pulled him into a hug, at first he didn't hug back, but then pulled me into a huge embrace, I'd never hugged this man before. When I pulled away he looked like he was about to cry, tears of joy hopefully. I smiled wide at him and he returned it with a- teeth- showing grin, I've never seen that man so happy, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"D-do you wanna come watch some movies with us?" he asked "Jason has his boyfriend over if you want to meet him."

"So he does have a boyfriend!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah they've been dating for about a month…?" he said confused on long they've been dating.

"Damn, I've missed so much…" I said looking down.

"Its fine," he said rubbing my back, "we'll catch you up, so would you like to join us?" he asked.

"I'd love to!" I said with a huge grin, and he led me out to the living room, I've been in this room maybe twice over the past year, wow, I really need to get out of my room more often. When we entered they all looked over at me, there was a guy about 17ish sitting next to Jason, guess that was his boy toy, he looked good for him, my brother always picks the right guys, he has good judgment, maybe I should see what he think of Tyler.

"Lizzy?" my mother asked confused.

"Hi Mom." I said with a smile.

"Lizzy came home, and she'd like to join us." David said looking down at me with a smile.

"She what?" my mother asked pausing the movie, really why was everyone so shocked?

"I would like to watch the movie with you guys, and before you ask, no I am not high." I said looking at my mother.

"Um, well ok, if you really want to watch it with us." She said looking up at David with a confused look and he just shrugged. I looked over at Jason to find him staring at me with a confused look on his face. After a very awkward moment of silence my mother unpaused the movie, and David sat next to my mother and I sat down next to him. I watched my movie, and I realized it was like my favorite Disney movie ever! Why were they watching a Disney movie? I looked over at Jason, he had his arm around his boyfriend (I didn't know his name) and they looked so cute together, it was adorable! I wonder if he would let me talk to him later, what Tyler said really got to me, some day my family won't be here, so I have to make up for the year I lost, I may have lost my old life, but this was a new beginning, right? I looked back at the television, focusing my attention on that for awhile until it was over. When the movie ended I checked my phone to see what time it was, 11:45, that was one long movie, I got here at 10:30 and when I started watching it was in a good 45 minutes. I looked around the room and everyone looked tired, Jason got up from the couch, and helped up his boyfriend.

"Mom I'm gonna take Brandon home." He said as he pulled his boyfriend (I'm assuming his name is Brandon) out to his car. I smiled at my mother and David, and then got up.

"Ugh, I'm tired, I think I'm gonna head up to my room, I'll see you guys in the morning, oh and thanks for letting me join your movie night!" I said as I started walking towards the stairs.

"No problem Sweetie!" my mother yelled "anytime!" My mom was probably still confused about the whole me randomly wanted something to do with this family, but oh well, she might as well get use to it cause I have no intention to stop. I started walking up the stairs heading towards my room, once I finally got up there I went to (my) bathroom, and wiped off my make-up then, took a quick 2 minute power shower. I brushed my hair then put it up, then I walk to my room and closed the door, I pulled a pair of black and purple polka-dotted pajama pants, then a black tank-top (I was obviously wearing a bra and underwear) The looked into mirror I had in my room, I looked pretty decent. Then I went back to the bathroom to grab my phone, which I left on the counter.

I took my phone off the counter to find a new text message, it was from Tyler.

"Hey Rapunzel" I laughed a little as I hit reply

"Sup Romeo?"

"Not much, wat r u up 2?"

"Nuthin rly just hangin"

"Did ya tlk 2 ur bro?"

"Not yet, but I did tlk 2 my step-dad, and I hung wit my fam"

"K, now u hve 2 go tlk to ur bro ;)"

"I don't even no if hes home"

"Well go check! (:"

"Do I hve 2?"

"Yesss! ;)"

"Fineee! Ill txt u l8r"

"K, bye bye, Princess! ;)"

"Dnt call me tht! :]"

"Fineee bye Lizzy Boo"

"LOL wow" I set my phone down on my bed, and headed down stairs towards my brother's room. I stopped in front of it, I was nervous, I didn't know what he would say. His door was closed, which usually meant he was in there, I knocked softly on the door.

"Come in!" He yelled from the other side of the door, I took a deep breathe, then opened the door. He was sitting on his bed holding one of his guitars, he had a pen in his mouth, and a notebook in front of him. He had changed into some grey pajama pants and a black tee-shirt his black hair hung into his face, he still had eyeliner on. He looked up at me, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "Oh hey Lizzy," he said as he put down his guitar, "what's up?"

"Um…" I said softly my hands were shaking a little, I was so nervous, I just wanted our relationship back, and I wanted him to be my best friend again. I could feel tears start to form behind my eyes. He got up and walked over to me.

"Lizzy, what's wrong?" he asked looking down at me, why was everyone taller then me!

"I-I" I stuttered, geez why couldn't I just tell him! Then the tears started falling, one by one down my cheeks, I just wanted Jason to be my brother, my friend, my best friend, I wanted him to be there for me again, to make me smile, to hold me when I cried, to listen to my problems, give me advice, and most of all just be there for me, so I know that I have family to count on. Jason was looking down at me, he looked sad, and that look in his eyes told me more, I hadn't seen that look in ages, it was the look of pure worry, I couldn't remember the last time he gave a fuck about me. He wrapped his arms around me and just hugged me, apparently trying to comfort me, it had been awhile, the lat time this happened was the night my parents told me about the divorce, Jason sat up with me all night letting me cry into his shoulders and listen to my worries.

It felt like years that he was holding me there letting me cry into his chest, but yet it was only minutes. Then he pulled me out from his chest wiping away my tears, and then he led me over to his bed and sat down next to me. He sighed quietly then looked down at me, with that look.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"J-Jason…" I was still stuttering, fantastic, "I-I n-need to t-talk to y-you."

"What is it?" He asked with nothing but pure worry in his voice.

"I-I miss you," I whispered "e-ever since we g-got here everything's been s-shit, and I hate it, we stopped talking like we used to, we stopped hanging out like we used to, you used to be my best friend and look what happened, just yesterday I was convinced that you h-hated me, I just want everything to go back to normal, I don't want to be what I am, I want to be the old Lizzy, I want to be the Lizzy that everyone liked, not this Lizzy." Jason looked at me still with the same expression, he sighed again.

"Lizzy," he started, "how could you ever think I hated you, I mean sure we grew apart ever since we moved, and things have changed a lot, I miss what we used to be to, and once we got here and you started acting like someone else I was so worried about you, but you would never come out of your room, if you needed someone to talk to you know you could have come to me."

"Jason," I said, "you don't know what was happening to me, I was really affected by the divorce, and I thought nobody understood, I couldn't go to anybody, I was lost, and I was broken, nobody came to me, after the first couple weeks, people stopped knocking on my door to check on me, I was convinced none of you cared, I was and still am in a depression Jason, I was like a robot, just looking for anything that would make me feel better, I didn't like being around other people at all, I didn't want to leave my comfort zone."

"Lizzy, I'm sorry," he whispered, "I should've been a better brother, I could've helped you, I could've made you feel better, but I just thought you were being over dramatic, I should've sensed how upset you were, but I was too caught up in my own damn life, I'm such an asshole."

"Jason, it's not your fault," I said, "it was my own, for distancing myself from everyone, for turning into someone else, I caused this."

"No you didn't" he said as he looked at me, "well maybe a little of it, but it was the divorce, it was mom and dad, you had to leave your friends, you had to leave everything, mom just only cared about David, she didn't care about us, only her happiness at the time, you just took it harder than everyone else and we just didn't get that, but I can help you now, we can make everything better."

"I don't know if it's that easy Jace," I whispered, "everything can't just get plain better overnight, it takes time, maybe tonight was just, the beginning."

"Lizzy?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why tonight?" he asked, "I mean why all this now, just yesterday you were still all bottled up and hiding from everyone else, what happened?"

"Well," I said with a little smile "I met someone, and he turned my entire life around in just one day, he's so sweet, he gets me, he's just amazing Jason!"

"Is that why you came home late?" He asked.

"Yeah, after school we went to the mall and we had a smoothie fight, and we got kicked out, and then we went on a walk, and we lied in the park under the stars and I told him everything, and he listened to me, he told me about how his sister killed herself and how he wished he would've talked to her while he had the chance, he told me that I should tlk to you despite all my fears, he made me feel so carefree and open to the world, like I was born again" Jason had this huge smile on his face, I didn't really realize I was rambling.

"Do you like him?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he crossed his legs. I blushed deep feeling really embarrassed, Jason knew me too well.

"Maybe…" I whispered softly still blushing deeply.

"Oh you totally do!" he sort of yelled with a huge smile on his lips.

"Shut up you're gonna wake the dead!" I softly shouted at him.

"So is he cute?" he asked.

"Well, yeah." I said softly.

"Aww Lizzy has a crush!" he said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it!" I said smiling and playfully pushing him.

"Well I need to meet this boy to make sure he's good enough for my little sister." He said with a smile, "so what's this kid's name?"

"Tyler." I said with a smile.

"Hm Tyler, I like that name," He said smiling and putting his arm around me "ahh young love."

"Well why don't you tell me about your boyfriend?" I asked with a smile.

"Ahh Brandon, whataya wanna know?" He asked.

"Everything!" I said.

"Well, I met him during the summer that was one of the things I was distracted with, anyway we were friends for while and I guess we just kind of started dating, god Lizzy, he's like amazing!"

"Aww, that's so cute!" I said smirking. Then we were laughing together, like we used to nothing between us anymore, we were friends again. After we were done laughing we just laid on his bed for awhile, just thinking I guess. I looked at him and smiled, and he smiled back.

"I love you Jace." I said with a huge smile, non forced.

"I love you too, Lizzy." He said as he hugged me. I looked at him again, but it looked as if I were seeing all of this through somebody else's eyes, this was not me, what happened, what happened to the person I was just a day ago? All this was very overwhelming, I mean I have so many trust issues, what changed that, I'm not the type of person who goes to other people, who turned me into this person? Who turned me back to….Me? Oh right, Tyler, I barley even know this guy and he just turned me back to my…..myself, in what, a matter of hours? What was it about this guy? He made me feel comfortable, relaxed, and open; he made me smile and laugh like I never have before. He convinced me into talking to my family, spending time with them, he makes me blush, and get nervous, and he makes my palms get sweaty, and makes my heart start beating faster. Oh god, please don't tell me I'm falling for him? Oh hell no! I'm just gonna get hurt, but he's so…..sweet, he never even made fun of me, oh god maybe he did slip me some drugs! I can't even think right now, mind…..in…..overdrive! Need…sleep….

"Lizzy, hello you in there?" Jason said waving I hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I whispered still sounding spacing, just great how long was I zoned out for?

"Geez, finally," he said smiling, "you've been zoned out for about 15 minutes." Did he just read my fucking mind? 15 minutes? Just great.

"Oh, heh, sorry, just got a lot on my mind." I said.

"Like….?" He asked.

"Erm…that's not uhhh, really um, important," I said looking down "I just need to get some sleep because my mind is in overdrive, so I'll see you later." I got up off the bed and walked over to the door, "Goodnight." I whispered as I walked out.

"Night Lizzy." He said. I closed the door and started walking towards my room, everything on my mind. Once I reached my room I opened the door and went straight for my phone, I picked it up and wrote out a text to Tyler, "Hey u wanna hang 2marrow around noon?" then I sent it waiting for his reply. I looked over at the clock it was a quarter to one, I wonder if he's still awake. Then I felt a buzz next to me, I picked up the phone and read his message.

"Ya u want me 2 meet u at Ur house?" I smiled at his text and typed out a reply.

"Yep :)"

"K, ill see ya 2marrow =] get sum sleeeepppp XD"

"Ok nite nite ;)"

"Goodnight Lizzy, sleep well:]" I set my phone on the side table near my bed and got up to turn of the light. Than I got into my bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I woke up the next morning at 8:30 little early for Saturday morning right? I couldn't get back to sleep so I went downstairs and started making breakfast, I can't remember the last time I cooked! I made some food for anyone else who wanted to eat, once I was done I sat at the table and started eating, my hair was getting in the way so I put it up. Then I saw my step-dad come downstairs in his robe and pajama pants and duh a shirt! Oh my gosh were those ducky pajama pants? He looked at me intently for about 5 minutes then spoke.

"Lizzy?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him form the table.

"Did you make breakfast?" he asked sounding really confused.

"Yeah, want some?" I asked.

"Um, sure." He said coming towards me, he picked up a plate from the table and dished up some food then sat down next to me. He started to eat then looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"This is amazing Lizzy, you can really cook!" he said with a smile.

"Oh thanks." I said looking down and sort of smiling.

"How did you learn how to cook like this?" he asked.

"My uh Dad taught me when I was younger it was sort of a thing we'd do together, ever since we left I sort of gave it up." I looked down, I really missed my dad, I knew he could tell, so he tried to change the subject.

"Oh…" he said, "so um why are you up this early?" he asked.

"Eh, couldn't get back to sleep, got a lot on my mind." I said looking up at him.

"What was on your mind?" he asked.

"Isn't it a little obvious, last night, sudden change of everything, that sort of stuff." I said finishing the last of my food.

"Oh, well, um, oh that reminds me," he said, "since you have been being more involved I wanted to ask you if maybe you'd like to go out to dinner with us tomorrow night, your mother just got promoted so we're celebrating."

"Oh, I'd love to." I said without thinking.

"Great." He said with a smile, "so what are you going to do today?"

"Um I'm going to hang out with a friend." I said with a smile.

"That um, Tyler, kid?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said dreamily.

"You really like him, don't you?" he asked with a smirk, oh my god he reminded me so much of Jason, no wonder him and Jason got along so well!

"Shut up, oh my god you're so much like Jason, that's the exact thing he said to me!" I said sot of laughing.

"You talked to Jason?" he asked.

"Yeah, last night actually, it was a nice conversation" I said trailing off.

"What did you guys talk about?" he asked.

"Um, just uh some things we needed to discus." I said picking up my plate and bringing it to the kitchen, "well I'm going to go get ready because Tyler will be here at noon."

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked with a smug tone.

"No, now I'll talk to you later, bye David!" I said as I walked up the stairs.

"See ya later Lizzy!" he yelled after me. I walked up to my room and checked the time, 10:00, I went over to my dresser and picked out a pair of course dark skinny jeans I looked around my room and saw Tyler's sweatshirt on the floor, I must've forgotten to give it back to him, I picked it up and looked at it, it smelled just like him, memories of last night flooded onto my mind and I smiled to myself. I set the sweat shirt on my unmade bed then found a black tank-top and a dark music t-shirt, I put on my clothes then put on Tyler's sweatshirt, I felt attached to this sweatshirt. I went and sat on my bed and pulled on my socks, than I left my room and went to the bathroom, I did my hair and make-up the usual way then left.

I grabbed my phone and iPod out of my room than headed downstairs, I pulled out my phone and checked the time 11:55, wow I really took my time getting ready. Once I got downstairs I went to the living room, sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV. I watched SpongeBob for a few minutes then Jason came and sat by me. A few more minutes past and I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said getting up and smiling at Jason, I walked over to the door and opened it and saw Tyler standing there.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hello," I said smiling back at him, "do you wanna come in?"

"Yeah, sure." He said as I backed up and let him in, I got a good look at him, he was wearing dark skinny jeans and a red and black stripped sweatshirt, and was wearing a chain necklace that he wore the first day I saw him, was he wearing that last night too maybe he always wore it. His hair hung down in his face and he was wearing the perfect amount of eyeliner. I could feel my heart beating faster, my palms again getting sweating, and sort of shaking. I only had this feeling once before, his name was Cameron, I had a huge crush on him, I'd stare at him all day, get nervous around him, I had to remind myself to breathe. Long story short it didn't really work out, he was a huge asshole and broke my heart, that's where my 'afraid of love' thing sort of comes in. My only experience with a guy I liked ended badly; can you blame me for trying to be careful with my feelings? Every time I saw a guy I liked I was too afraid to go for it, to risk everything just for one guy, to put my feelings on the line, I couldn't just grow some imaginary balls (mental sigh) Don't tell anybody, but I've never had a real boyfriend before, let alone my first kiss. "Lizzy?" Tyler asked with a small smile and waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh, oh sorry, I just got caught up in my thoughts." I dreamily muttered still semi spacing.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said holding out a penny. I giggled a little and looked up at him, his eyes, those eyes, geez they made my heart melt. They made me want to do a thousand cartwheels, my stomach do jumps and flips.

"My thoughts aren't that important," I paused "I think I'd rather not say them out loud."

"Oh are they really that interesting?" He asked with a smile, it's like he was always smiling, it was contagious.

"Not really," I said looking away from him, "some things are just….better left unsaid." It went silent for awhile until I spoke up, "so um what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Well, maybe we could like maybe go for a walk, hang here, or just go out I guess," he said sounding a little lost, "I still don't know my way around."

"Well, guess we could hang out here for awhile." I said shrugging.

"Sounds cool." He said with a light smile touching his perfect lips.

"Um wanna go up to my room?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He simply said sounding really out of it.

"Okay, um my room's on the top floor, um c'mon." I said leading him towards the stairs, but of course before we could get past the first we were stopped by, who do you think?

"Hellloooo!" Jason said dreamily setting his chin on the railing. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Tyler," I said, "this is my older brother, Jason."

"Nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out to Jason, "Lizzy's told me a lot about you."

"Really now?" he said, "that's interesting, so Tyler what do you plan to exactly do with my sister." Oh god here comes protective older brother to embarrass me

"Um, hang out I guess?" He said in a confused tone.

"Well, Mr. Tyler, If you even think about hurting her I'll..." he said, but I cut him off.

"Well I think we've heard enough here, c'mon Tyler…" I said pulling him by his arm up the stairs. He starting laughing really hard and I swear I was bright red. Once we got up to my room I collapsed onto my bed. It was silent for awhile until I pulled myself and saw Tyler studying the walls intently, studying every poster, every feature.

"I like your room." He said with a smile.

"Heh thanks, decorated it myself." I said looking at him and studying just how beautiful the boy in front of me was, when he looked at me, I looked away bashfully, I don't get why I'm so nervous around him.

"You have nice taste, music fan?" he asked, I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Huh?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well, you have a lot of posters for, bands, singers, and music notes," he said sitting down next to me, "so music fan, right?"

"Yeah, I love music, have ever since I was like 1." I said giggling.

"Do you play any instruments?" He asked.

"Just guitar," I said looking at my hands, "but I sing too."

"Really?" he asked, "are you good?" I wasn't sure what he was talking about, guitar or singing.

"Um I guess, I dunno." I said.

"Will you sing for me?" He asked looking down at me. I turned bright red, _me _sing for _him_, Nooooooooo! I would mess up! I can't even sing in front of my family.

"I um don't think so…" I said trailing off.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, I um," I muttered looking at my hands, "I'm not good at singing in front of people, I guess I'm just _afraid _to."

"You don't have to be afraid of me." He said looking down at me.

"I know," I whispered, "I just, well, singing, me, and other people just don't mix I guess."

"Well, do you think I could hear you sing someday?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said, "I'm going to be singing a song by myself for the Spring Choir Concert."

"Really?" he asked, "well I'm defiantly not missing that."

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise," he said with a smile, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thank you." I said smiling at him. I think I'm falling in love.

"Hey I have an idea." He said looking back down at me.

"And what is that?" I asked looking him in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh you'll find out." He said pulling me up off my bed.

"What are you doing?' I asked.

"Just come with me!" He said as he pulled me out of my room and back downstairs. Then he pulled me outside and we were walking down the street.

"Tyler, seriously, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said in a mischievous tone, I rolled my eyes at him and kept walking. He lead me to a really tall building after 15 minutes of walking, he brought me to the top floor then spoke for the first time since we left my street.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. I quickly obeyed, and he led me up a few more steps and then through what I think was a door. I felt a soft wind push back my hair, but I still kept my eyes closed. We walked a few steps until he spoke again.

"Open." He whispered oh so softly into my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the beautiful city of Los Angels on the top of the large building, it was simply stunning.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered, "it's stunning."

"I came up her a few times when I first moved," he whispered, "I live a few floors down." I was so caught up in how beautiful this city actually was I barley heard him, I was so stunned, I was convinced this place was a hell, and now it feels like I'm looking at it through brand new eyes. I looked at him and smiled wide, he smiled back softly, everything just seemed so perfect, this can't be real, right? I took a step back form the ledge and walked over to the door. Then checker the time on my phone 6:00, maybe I should get going, but I don't want to leave Tyler. I opened the door then started walking down the stairs, "where are you going?' Tyler asked catching up with me. I looked back at him, wait, where was I going? I took a breath and looked at him.

"I um was going to go home." I said sounding lost.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so, I'll walk you." He said taking my hand and walking down the stairs with me. My heart was beating so fast I was sure I would have a heart attack soon. My face was bright red and my palms were sweating, please tell me Tyler hasn't noticed yet. I just felt so right, my hand in his, waking side to side, everything was so perfect. It felt like we were supposed to be together, like we were two missing puzzle pieces who just found their match. He looked down at me and smiled, my heart skipped a beat. I suddenly felt so nervous, for the first time since we met. We walked out of the building and we started heading towards my house. It was so quite, I wonder what he was thinking, I wonder if his heart was beating as fast as mine, I wonder if he feels nervous too, and I wonder if he thinks that we somehow belong together too.

After 20 minutes of waking we approached my house, like last night he walked me to the doorstep..

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later Lizzy," he said, "I need to get home before my mom gets too worried." He wrapped his warm, strong, comforting arms around me and rested his chin on my head. I then wrapped my arms around his waist, and for a brief moment we stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, complete bliss. My heart was about to explode from beating so fast, I wonder if he could feel it, my heart beat for him. I didn't want to let go, I wanted him to stay with me forever, be my one and only love, be my comfort, be my safety, be my everything. His arms made me feel so safe, so secure, so, right, but it ended too soon. He let go of me, and I felt empty, without him I felt so incomplete. He looked down at me; his brown eyes sparkled so bright in the moonlight shining down on us. His perfect lips turned into a smile as his warm hand cupped the softness of my cheek. He leaned down and pecked my other cheek so softly, so sweetly, I forgot everything. I forgot all that was real, all that actually made sense, the only thing that made sense to me anymore was him.

He pulled back from my cheek, smiling boldly, a light pink blush creeping on his cheeks. One thought came into my head at that moment, maybe I was disoriented, maybe I was too caught up in the moment, but that thought I knew I meant, I just wouldn't realize it until later. _"Tyler, I love you." _

He turned away from me and started to walk down my driveway, but before he turned to walk up my street he turned around and waved goodbye with a smile on his face. I waved back then opened my front door and walked in, I wonderful smell hit my senses the second I walked in. I saw my brother come out of the kitchen to great me, he had on a pink apron, and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Oh hey Lizzy." He said with a smile.

"Hey Jason." I said closing the door behind me.

"Did you have fun with your boyfriend?" he asked with a smirk on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head.

"Jason, he is **not** my boyfriend!" I said as I walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah, sure he's not," he said rolling his eyes, "I saw you two from the window, it looked like you two were close to eating each other's face off." I laughed at that comment; Jason always did have a good sense of humor.

"Jason, we're just friends." I said turning around to look at him.

"Really?" Jason said obviously not convinced, "friends hold each other like there's no tomorrow?"

"Oh just shut up!" I said laughing, "I guess Tyler's just different." I started to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, wait!" Jason said walking towards the stairs.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"Do you um wanna eat dinner with us?" he asked.

"Um…" I said as I thought about it, "um why not." I walked back down the stairs and Jason and I walked into the dinning room. We both sat down at the table, then my mother and David came out with plates for everyone. It was mostly very awkward for me because this was the first time I had eaten dinner with my family ever since we moved. I think they were talking about something having to do with work or something, I wasn't sure. I was just sitting there tossing around the food on my plate and fantasying about Tyler. I don't get why I wasn't hungry, I usually am, but maybe it was just the sudden change in everything.

"Lizzy?" I heard my mother's voice, "Elizabeth?"

"What, huh?" my face shoot up from staring at my uneaten food.

"I asked, how is school going?" she asked, now everyone was looking at me, I really didn't like having attention focused on me. Oh right the question, oh hell, how do I put this, my life is fucking shit at school and I hate it, everyone makes fun of me and tells me to kill myself.

"Oh fine, I guess." I said looking back down at my uneaten food.

"Are you in any activities at school?" she asked.

"Um just Choir." I said.

"Are you in any sports, um academic groups?" she asked.

"Nope, I don't like sports, and I'm not smart enough to get into an academic group." I said still not looking up.

"Oh, but your grades are very good," she said, "Much better then they were in Wisconsin." I sighed and looked up at her, thinking of telling her the truth, but instead I lied.

"Well, if I were in my groups I wouldn't have enough time to do my homework." I said my voice dripping in lies, the real reason I don't want to join any other things beside the musical and Choir is because of _them. _The people that make my life a living hell day after day, the ones that made me regret even living, but now I don't want to listen to them, because now I _want _to live. She smiled, pleased with my response, then changed the subject to something about her new promotion, my mother always did love to talk about herself, I can see not much has changed. After dinner the rest of my family did dishes, but I went up to my room, that was incredibly awkward. At least I was trying to fix my life, right? I closed the door to my room then fell onto my bed.

I closed my eyes, and somehow just passed out. I woke up the next morning at 10:30; I sat up and pushed my hair out of my face. I got up off my bed and went to the bathroom; I was still dressed in my clothes from last night. I looked at myself in the mirror, and started to wipe off my make-up. I brushed my hair then put it up so it was out of my face. Then I started re-applying my make-up, after I was done I went back to my room. I changed out of yesterday's clothes and into a stripped sweat-shirt and dark skinny-jeans. I sat down onto my unmade bed and closed my eyes, I sighed softly and lied down and softly and slowly opened my eyes and I was staring at my blank ceiling. My mind is filled with so many thoughts it may explode soon, I've never been so confused. I used to be so afraid of everything, I used to think nobody loved me, and I used to think I was so hopeless, and that I'd die soon and everything would be over. Then he came into my life, and he just made everything better in the matter of a few days, funny isn't it? Fate works in mysterious ways I suppose.

My day went by quite quickly, like a usual Sunday does. My family and I went out for dinner, and they just talked about my mother's promotion, nothing big. I woke up the next morning at my usual time; I got out of bed and got dressed in some black skinnies and a black and white plaid shirt, then put on some socks. I went to the bathroom and did my hair and make-up, then went back to my room and put on my shoes and grabbed my back-pack. I walked down the stairs and out the door and I was on my way to hell. Once I got there I just went right through the doors, for some reason I felt confident today. Sure, they were still calling me names, throwing things at me, but I was in a good mood. I went to the Choir room as usual and Sam and I practiced my song. After that my day was sort of better, for some reason I got a little less teasing, it was nice, and when I got to History and saw Tyler's bright smiling face, it made my day.

My life was getting better, and I was so thankful, I can't remember the last time I had felt so alive and so real. It seemed like bits and pieces of my old life were being put together to create a new much more beautiful life. I smiled at school, I smiled at home, I was no longer unhappy, I was living someone else's life, but I was loving it! A month had passed since Tyler and I had met, and a month since my life had finally turned around. Tyler and I had grown closer he knew everything about me, my fears, my likes, my dislikes, my dreams, and my whole entire being. There would be some nights we'd stay on the phone just laughing, other nights when life had seemed to hit a bump in the road and I was upset, he was there, I'm not sure what I would do without Tyler.

Another thing that changed was the teasing, it started to stop. I started wearing bright colors and t-shirts because I had stopped cutting ever since I met Tyler. It's not like it stopped completely I was still that weird emo girl, it's just I was a little more accepted. I was more happy and it seemed perfect, everything, I didn't need anymore, nothing could ever break me again, or so I thought, but you'll figure that out later.

I was sitting in theater, we were talking about the musical, I had the lead in it. I wasn't really paying attention much I was really distracted. I was writing a new song in my notebook, I always did love to write songs. I didn't even realize that we were on break until someone came over to me.

"Hey." Said a tall bright red headed girl, she was wearing bright green skinny jeans, black converse, and a '_Wicked' _t-shirt, I always did love that musical. I think I remember meeting her when I first joined Theater, I think her name is Jessie.

"Oh, hi." I said as I set down my notebook. She sat down next to me and smiled at me.

"I know this is kind of weird," she said, "but I just really wanted to compliment you."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I think you're amazing." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I love your confidence, you come here everyday and dress the way you want, and act the way you want, and you don't let anybody stand in your way!"

"Well, Thank You." I said with a bright smile, she smiled back.

"You motivated me to express who I am." She said with an even bigger smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I always wanted to die my hair some sort of bright color, but I was always so scared that I'd be made fun of, but when I saw you and how you just acted the way you wanted and dressed the way you wanted to dress, I thought at least I wouldn't be alone."

"Well, I'm glad that you're not afraid to hide who you really are, there's nothing wrong with being different." I said, and then we were talking up a storm, turns out we had a lot in common, we liked the same music, same movies, same everything, almost. It was amazing talking to another person besides Tyler, my brother, and my family. After all Tyler was my only friend, sad isn't it.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out with me and a couple of my friends after school?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said, then the bell rang and Jessie and I walked to her locker then mine then we went to find her friends. I meant them outside of the school, I had seen them in Choir, Art, and Theater before, and they were the only group in school that didn't make fun of me. They were kind of like the theater dweeb choir arts people; I could fit in well with them. There were 4 of them, Harmony, she was a tall blonde girl, she had pink and green highlights in her hair, she was always wearing something bright, from what I knew of her she was a very outgoing kind person, she and I had talked a few times ever since I arrived last year. Then there was Ethan, he was tall and skinny, he had black hair with blue highlights, he was a friendly person, he was very creative and smart, he was an amazing artist, I met him once in Art. Another one of them was Trinity, she had curly red hair, and was a few inches taller then me, she was an amazing actress, she was a little shy sometimes, but from what I've noticed she has a wicked sense of humor and is very, very friendly. The last one was Gray, short for Grayson, he was tall, on the skinny side, his hair was blonde with green highlights, he and I talked a few times in Choir, he was nothing but kind to me, he always had a smile spread across his face and always something sweet to say.

They all greeted me with open arms; they were very kind to me, nothing but compliments and talking, they treated me as their equal, as their friend, and nothing less then that. We hung out for hours just talking about anything that came to mind, I'd never felt so open and free, I had finally cast off the shackles of the person I used to be for an entire year me and her we started to merge, and then we were one. My life that used to be a hell, a world that I was afraid of, is now my personal heaven? It was all so confusing, but good confusing.

The next day was even better all they wanted to do was hang out with me; they even sat with me at lunch! I had friends, real friends that actually were accepting of me. I was so happy, my friends, people I could finally say to people that I had friends, people I went out with, had sleepovers with, like a real 15 year old girl would. Tyler would hang out with us all the time, too. It was amazing how my life was real again, I would laugh carelessly, smile like a fool, and dance like I had to pee, I was me again. I even signed up to do stuff outside of school, too. I started helping out at the Children's hospital, something that I hadn't done since I was in Wisconsin. It was all so perfect.

Then something started to change, something that I thought nothing of, but should have noticed. Tyler stopped hanging out with me all the time, he started hanging out with other people, I thought nothing of it, I just thought he wanted to try something else for awhile I didn't blame him, I wasn't the sort of person who got jealous, as long as they don't start completely ignoring me. I was really caught up in a lot of stuff so I didn't really pay attention anyway, I had my friends, school, the musical, clubs, Choir, I was much more involved then I used to be.

There was still something hat I was keeping form everyone though, I hadn't told anyone besides Tyler about my cutting, and I hadn't told my friends anything about my depression, they had no idea. I felt I needed to be open to them for it to be a true friendship, but I was still afraid. I guess everyone has fears, but I didn't like to feel weak, so I such kept that part a secret, no one would have to know, as long as Tyler kept his mouth shut, which I knew he would, he could keep a secret. Tyler and I were talking one day, it had been awhile since we'd been together, and it felt as if there was still something standing in-between us.

"Well Lizzy you always were a strange one." He said after we'd been laughing hard for 5 minutes about me wanted to dye my hair pink, it was a crazy idea, but why not?

"Oh you know you love it!" I said with a grin, he just shook his head chuckling. _Tyler, _I thought to myself, _I don't think I've loved someone as much as I love you. _He looked at me intently for a moment, and then smiled brightly.

"I want to tell you something." He said looking excited.

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked smiling, god he was so adorable.

"Well, you know you're like my best friend," he began, "so I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Tyyyyyleerrr what issss it?" I asked smiling. Then my entire world shattered in a matter of seconds because of those five fateful words.

"Lizzy, I got a girlfriend!" He spoke, sounding so excited and happy, a special gleam of pure joy in his eyes. My heart stopped, what am I supposed to, say? I try to hold back tears as I speak.

"Oh, that's, um cool," I said in monotone, "I'm so happy for you." My voice so flat and emotionless, I just hoped he wouldn't notice. Thankfully he was too caught up in talking about this 'girlfriend' that he didn't notice.

"Oh my god Lizzy she's amazing," he said, "she's beautiful, and funny, we like all the same things, she has the prettiest eyes, and she's really sweet, she's like an angel!" I just nodded my head and smiled, and never felt so stupid, I always thought he loved, he loved, me. After he was done rambling I told him I had things to do, so he left, once he was gone, I completely fell apart. I told myself over and over again in my head how stupid I was for thinking he liked me, for letting him in, for letting him hurt every last part of my heart, and he had no idea how much I loved him. I should've known that I would never have had a chance with him. I was his friend, not a girlfriend, he didn't love me that way, he doesn't need me like I need him, he'll never need me, and he'd be better off without me. There was a feeling inside of me that I hadn't felt in a long time, hopelessness, emptiness, pure hurt, pure anger. What was I angry at exactly, myself of course!

I felt I no longer had things to live for, Tyler taught me how to live again, and he tore my heart to shreds, without even realizing it. It was stupid to think so low of myself again, but I guess that's just the way things work. I was so tired of life being a bitch to me I wanted it to be over, but I decided to ignore it, so I slept on it. The next day at school I was a wreck I had no energy, and that glow that people loved about me, was now gone. All of my friends wondered what was wrong with me, but I just ignored them and told them I just didn't get enough sleep, lies, again. That day I just stared at Tyler and his girlfriend, jealously pulsing inside of me. Then I noticed something I hadn't before, I was always so observant, Tyler was hanging out with the people that made my life a living hell day after day, and guess who he was dating, one of my past tormentors!

I knew this girl very well, we had several classes together, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes, she was two inches taller then I, she always wore pink, she was a girly girl, of course, and Tyler liked _her, _really? I knew Tyler and I knew the kind of person he was, and this girl, no! She was a snob; she talks about herself ALL THE TIME! She made fun of me since day freaking ONE! Oh hell to the no Mr. Tyler anyone but her, please not Bailey!

I guess I would just have to live through it; Tyler wouldn't have to know I have feelings for him, I'll just, pretend. Maybe things just weren't meant to be between the two of us, I hope he's happy with Bailey and maybe she's even, _changed. _I knew exactly how to pretend that everything was okay, I knew how to act, I could survive this, and soon everything will be better, right?

After school I went straight home, did my homework and went to sleep. I didn't even bother to join my family for dinner, I didn't realize it but slowly everything was going back to the way it used to be. I was just too caught up in my own damn issues to even realize it. For the next few days everything went back to the way it did before Tyler even entered my life, I didn't talk to anyone, I was just trying to get him out of my mind, I needed some time to sort everything out within my mind, was that a crime?

I was oblivious to anything that was happening around me, I didn't notice that people were started to make fun of me more and more, and then it was just as it was before I changed back to myself. Tyler stopped talking to me completely, and it hurt, but I guess it was better for me, so it would be easier for me to get over him. It was so tragic I lost my best friend again, and I guess I was the one to blame. I was broken; again, what was I to do? I still didn't know how to help me cope with my feelings, Tyler helped me do that, what are you supposed to do when your only bit of sunlight on a rainy, cold, dark day fades away and all your left with is darkness?

School was just shitty, I stopped hanging out with my friends, but I still sat with them at lunch, I just wanted to feel like I still had someone. Sure they'd all ask, but I'd lie, lies they disgusted me, I disgusted me, everything about me was just plain sick and disgusting. My life wasn't as bad as it seemed at least I still had my family and friends right? I guess I was just missing one person Tyler Ryan Davison, yeah that's right I know his middle name, guess we were just that close. My best friend, his best friend, I knew everything about him, he knew everything about me, maybe he did care, of course he did we were _best friends_ why wouldn't he care? Soon enough he'll come around and give me his award winning smile, and heart warming hug and talk to me for hours on end and tell me how I'm going to do amazing things with my life. I love him, I love him with all my heart, and I promise you that will never change, but other things did change, about him, about who I thought he was.

It was the first of the month, March 1, I looked out my window, it was dark, and it would probably rain today. I put on my usual stuff and walked outside, it was very cool, and soft breezes would blow my hair back every few minutes of walking. Once I got to school the teasing was even worse, the names had never drilled into me so deeply, and I was feeling so low in confidence, so low in everything. I barley made it through my classes; I felt relief wash over me once the bell rang and school was over. I went to my locker and grabbed my things, and I was walking through the hallways until I was confronted by my tormentors.

"Oh lookie here it's Lizzy the cutter!" said a tall guy, I think his name was Kyle.

"Where are you going you stupid _cunt _gonna go kill yourself?" Asked a medium height brunette girl.

"Just please leave me alone." I whispered.

"What if we don't wanna…?" asked another girl.

"Yeah after all you deserve this for being born." Said another guy. I looked down; I was not in the mood for this. Then I swear my heart stopped when I hear a familiar voice and I swear I was gonna break down right then and there.

"Yeah, I mean why are you even still here you do know how ugly you are, right?" he spoke, "I mean you're a freak, no one loves you and those cuts are your arm are disgusting, everything about you is." I looked up at him, Tyler, I could barley recognize him, they changed him, he was standing right next to his bitch, I can't believe this, I just, I can't…..breathe.

"Good point Tyler," said another girl, "c'mon emo girl let's see the scars, Tyler's already showed us pictures." Then I swear my heart burst, Tyler…..did… what….? Then I looked up at them my tears were now impossible to hide, there was no use in hiding them anymore they were out there, there's nothing I could do.

"Aww the little emo baby is crying!" said another guy with dark hair. He handed me a knife and said "do the world a favor." I can't believe I was thinking this but, I was ready, I was ready to end my life, I was ready to die, I no longer had anything to live for. I stared at the knife in my head for a moment, until someone tried to pull up my sleeve, I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I screamed in his face, tears coming faster.

"Oh scary!" said Tyler.

"You asshole." I whispered.

"Excuse me?" his voice dripping in enjoyment.

"You, you, you're a selfish asshole Tyler!" I screamed, "Do you know what you've done, you've torn me apart, there's nothing left, you killed the remainder of what was keeping me alive, you taught me how to live again, and then you do this, you change into this person that I don't know, Tyler this is not who I thought you were, I thought you were this sweet, caring, loving person, you took me in you taught me how to smile again, to laugh, to embrace myself, you taught me how to trust, and how to love, and it kills me to see what you've become, and I am DISGUSSTED! I bet your sister is looking down at you right now and shaking her head, she definitely is NOT proud of the choices you have made!" He was staring at me, in pure shock. I turned to walk away, but before I was a good three steps ahead of them I said something I'd been longing to ever since the first day we met. I turned my head and said looking into his eyes.

"Oh and one more thing Tyler," I said my voice dripping with sadness, "I love you, and I have ever since the day we met." Then I ran away, knowing what was going to happen once I got home, I was going to kill myself and then it would finally be over. Once I got home I went upstairs to my room and dumped my things on the floor then went to my bathroom and dug through the medicine cabinet. There I found it, a bottle of pain pills, I walked back into my room, so careless I didn't even bother to close the door. I closed my eyes, I was finally doing this, it would finally be over, and I wasn't scared. Then I thought of everyone I loved, and I decided to leave them I note, they deserved that much. I grabbed my notebook and I pen and started to write. _"This is to anyone who cares, I have decided to kill myself, I know this is a selfish decision, but it is for the best, I cannot handle life anymore, by doing this I am doing a favor to the world, I'm sorry Jason, just remember I love you, Mom, I love you too, and David, I'm sorry I was so cruel to you, I wish I could have gotten to know you better, I love you, to all of my friends I am sorry, you just don't understand, I love you all, and to my friend back in Wisconsin I love you guys too, I'm sorry I never called, I love you Kaity, and to Tyler, I'm sorry for the words I said to you today, but you deserved them, I really do love you, and I hope you and Bailey are happy together, I hope they're all happy I finally decided to kill myself, I'm sorry Tyler, I really am. I love you all never forget that, but this is for the best. Goodbye, with love, Lizzy." _I dropped the pen and ripped out the paper, and set it on my bed.

I stared at the door for a moment and an idea went into my head. I reached over to the water bottle on my nightstand and opened the bottle of pills. I shoved them all into my mouth then swallowed, and then I waited. Soon enough after a few moments the world went blurry and I felt dizzy, then I was on the floor, and the world went blank.

I woke up in a white room and I wondered where I was, I looked down I was in a bed, why was I in a bed? Am I dead? I looked at my arm it had an IV attached to it, what was happening. It was still all blurry, what happened?

"Oh my god she's awake!" yelled a familiar voice, I can't tell who it is.

"Lizzy, oh my god, she's alive!" shouted another familiar voice, "Get the doctor!" Doctor? Why would I need a doctor? Where am I? I could see shadows, but it was still blurry, what was happening. I saw someone in front of my face, who is this person.

"Elizabeth," said the shadow in a deep voice, "Elizabeth can you hear me?"

"Y-yes." My voice, it was so weak. The shadow was shinning a light in my eyes, what was happening, "W-where am I?" I asked in a hushed tone. I was finally able to make out faces, I saw my brother, my mother, David, why were they here? Colors came back to me, but the room was still extremely white, what happened? I looked at the Man in front of me, he was wearing a white doctor's coat, blue pants, a blue shirt, and white shoes, he looked to be in his early 40's he had brown hair and brown facial hair he looked at me intently for a moment then spoke.

"You are in the hospital." His voice was so deep it had no emotion in it, just plain monotone. I looked into the faces of my family members my brother looked like he had been bawling, my mother looked disappointed, and David just looked plain worried. Wait, hospital? I was in the hospital? So it worked, hm? This is something that I didn't tell you about. I had my own theory, if I was meant to die I would've, but I left my door open so if I was really meant to live, they would find me and bring me to a hospital. I guess, I really am meant to be here. Wait, why did I even try to kill myself in the first place? Oh right, _him,_ why did I try to give up my only life because of him? Oh my god I'm such an idiot! I almost died because of this asshole! What was I thinking! I don't even need him! I managed to survive 15 years without him, I managed to make it through that horrible year, but after that I just gave up! I gave up everything for a guy I knew for 3 months. I sighed softly and they all looked at me, I had to leave, I had to get out of here, I don't need to be here, but I'm so weak.

"I-I want to leave." I said so quietly my voice was cracking.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," said the Doctor, "but you are still too weak, and we would like to transfer you to a different Hospital for your depression."

"No," my voice was weak, but I would make it sound serious, "I can't go there, it will make everything worse, I know my decisions were stupid, but I wasn't thinking, I don't want to die, I know what I want now, and what I do want is to leave here, I want to go back to the life I was trying to fix, I'm stronger now." They all looked at me, my brother and David looked very worried, my mother was emotionless, what was her problem?

"Elizabeth," The Doctor said, and I glared at him and said.

"Don't call me that," my voice grew stronger, "my name is Lizzy!" They all looked at me again, surprised by the sudden strength in my voice. "I'm so tried of being called anything but Lizzy, I'm tried of the jokes, I'm tried of the teasing, and I'm so tried of being harassed day after day by those immature ASSHOLES!"

"Lizzy," my mother said in monotone, "We think it would be better if we sent you to a treatment center, that way maybe you'll stop wearing that nasty make-up, and dress like a normal girl, and be my daughter again." I looked at her, okay I was pissed, but now I am BEYOND pissed, did she just insult my entire being, HELL NO! I looked at her and gave her my best glare and dirty look; she just crossed the fucking line!

"Oh really," I snapped, "so you'd just like it if I was your perfect little Barbie doll, and dressed in pink and died my hair blonde, wouldn't you!" I took a breathe, "Well too fucking bad cause you may think this isn't your daughter, but it IS me, and you better get used to it! Because I am sick and tired of being treated like shit so from this day on I'm not taking shit from no one! I'll never be normal and all of you need to accept that ever since I moved from Wisconsin I've been trying to find myself, and I think I finally have, and you know what I like who I am and I love who I've become, I used to be so afraid of everything and was sure I'd end up dead at the end of the tunnel, but I never thought I'd find my light, sure I've made a million stupid decisions, but if you ever insult my entire being again, you don't wanna see what I'll do cause all I wanna do right now is punch the assholes that made my life HELL day after day, so don't fuck with me!" By the end I was screaming I was so tired of being everyone's puppet to play with, but not anymore I control myself.

They were all staring at me, eyes wide, mouths about to drop to the floor, I felt proud of myself right then and there. I looked at Jason and he smiled for the first time since I woke up.

"There's the Lizzy I know!" he said sounding so excited, and hugging me. I smiled to myself and then smiled at him, "now I need to know something." Jason said after hugging me for like 5 minutes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Who are these assholes that hurt my little sister?" He sounded protective, there's the Jason I know.

"They're just people, people I know how to take care of, if you guys don't make me stay in the stupid hospital."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Said David, he had a smile on his face too. I smiled at him and motioned him to come over to me and Jason, "What?" he asked; I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Hug me you idiot!" I giggled, he smiled and he and Jason were both hugging me and I swear they were going to suffocate me. My mother glared at me, and turned her back to me, I rolled my eyes.

"Mom," I said, "I'm sorry I'm not the perfect daughter you wanted, I'm sorry I'm not Barbie, I'm sorry I express myself, but give me the chance the rest of the world didn't, I'm still your daughter I'm just happy now, just try to learn to accept me for who I am." My voice was calm and kind, I know this was hard for her, she always did want a perfect family, it was hard for her to accept Jason when he came out, now it was time it accept her daughter and her differences. She turned around to look at me, she wasn't happy, but it was time for her to accept it. She let out a deep sigh and stared at me intently.

"Elizabeth…." She started.

"Lizzy…" I corrected.

"Fine, Lizzy," she said, "Lizzy, I don't like the way you dress and choose to look, but you are my one and only daughter, so I guess I'm just going to deal with it, maybe someday I'll get used to it." She smiled slightly and returned her's with a wide smile, at least she was going to try, that's all that mattered to me. She came over to me and gave me a hug, it was so peaceful for that moment, my entire family hugging me, my brother, my mother, and my dad- wait, did I just call David my dad? Oh, well, he's close enough, to a Dad!

After hugging me, they all left and told me they'd pick me up in the morning. I lay in the soft white hospital bed, thinking to myself, I was rethinking all of the events that happened throughout the day, was I really ready to face everyone else. I think I was, they're the ones who put me into the Hospital, and I want to just punch them all in the face! Especially, especially, wait, I, no, I don't want to punch Tyler in the face, I don't want to, even after all that he did to me, I still, I still _love him. _Danmit! Why do I still love that asshole, the one who shattered my heart, then insulted me, and convinced me to try to kill myself! Or, was that someone else who did that, that wasn't Tyler that was what _they _turned him into. Tyler was so sweet, funny, loving, and always there for me, they freaking brain washed him! But, still if that was Tyler, and if Tyler still exists, he would've NEVER said those, things, to me.

I looked over towards a clock it was 1:30 am, I try to sleep, but I keep waking up, I could never sleep well in Hospitals, I didn't have dreams, just dreamless restless sleep, sounds nice right? NOT. I woke up in the morning at 10:30; I sighed to myself and sat up wiping the sleep from my eyes. I looked around the room, and my mother came in and smiled sweetly at me.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked. I nodded once and got up from my bed.

"Just let me change first." I said grabbing my clothes from the chair next to me and walking into the small bathroom. I changed and put on my shoes, once I was done; my mother and I left the Hospital. Once we got home I sat in the 'living room' and watched TV for the remainder of the day, I was still a little weak, but I would be able to return to school tomorrow. My family were being a lot nicer to me and trying to be understanding about my depression and the bullying, once I told Jason about everything I had to convince him not to rip Tyler's balls off. My family wanted to go to the school board because of the bullying, but I told them no, I knew _exactly _how to take care of everything. After talking everything out with my family, I went back upstairs to my room, to try to rest, but then I had something come to mind, I took at my cell phone and decided to do something that hadn't gone through my mind for almost a year. I dialed in the familiar number and waited as I hear the soft rings.

"Hello?" said a soft voice.

"Eve?" I asked.

"Yes, who is this?" she asked.

"This is Lizzy." I said softly.

"Lizzy?" she asked, "what, why are you calling."

"Um never mind that, is Kaity there?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is," she said, "hang on." I waited as she passed the phone off to her sister, and I hear the familiar warm voice that I had missed so much.

"Hello?" she asked sounding a little confused.

"K-Kaity?" I asked, I missed her so much.

"Lizzy?" she asked, now sounding even more confused.

"Hi, Kaity." I said my voice grew soft and kind, I missed talking to her.

"Lizzy, why are you calling?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to my best friend that's why." I said.

"Lizzy, this is the first time you've called in almost a year." She said.

"Yeah, but I missed you Kaity you are and always will be my best friend, I just wanted to talk to you, and tell you what's happened." I said.

"Okay go for it." She said, and I told her everything, everything that happened ever since I moved, and she listened, and was the comforting, understanding, kind person she was before. "Lizzy, oh my gosh. Why did you wait so long to tell me this?" she asked, "now I gotta come over to LA to kick those kid's asses." I giggled a little and then spoke.

"That's not necessary," I said, "I'm gonna take care of them myself."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Positive." I said yawning, "Kaity I gotta go, I need sleep."

"Okay, you better call me again," she said, "don't ignore me again for another year."

"I won't," I said softly, "I promise." I never break my promises.

"Okay," she said, "goodnight Lizzy."

"Goodnight Kaity." I said as I hung up my phone. I set it on my nightstand, and then pulled my covers over me and then I was out. I woke up the next morning at 6:15, I got up and picked out my outfit for the day, dark skinny jeans, and a dark t-shirt with silver glittery writing, it read,_ "I am who I am" _ I put on my outfit, socks, then went to the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. Everything was the same except I added a little glitter to my eyes; I was in a good mood. Once I was happy with how I looked I added a little glitter hair spray to my hair, and I was done. I went to my room and grabbed my backpack, and put on my shoes. I went downstairs, and then I was out the door, and on my way to hell, I mean school. Once I was there everyone was staring at me, they weren't making fun of me, but still it was creepy. I walked to the Choir room as usual and sat in my usual seat that was weird.

I pulled a book from my backpack and started to read. Then Sam came in, and he started to stare at me too. I looked up at him and gave him a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?" I asked, what the hell was he talking about?

"About the bullying, I could've helped." He said.

"Whoa wait, back up," I said, "who told you?"

"The principle." Said Sam.

"How did he find out?" asked.

"I don't know," he said, "but seriously Lizzy, what were you thinking?"

"Listen Sam," I said, "it doesn't matter what I was thinking, it still happened and there's nothing anyone could've done to help me, the only thing that could be done was me finding strength and courage, and there's now something that I need to do."

"And that is…?" he asked.

"I'll tell you about it later." I said softly looking away from him.

"Well the principle wants to see you." Said Sam, I sighed softly resting my face in my hands.

"Great." I said sarcastically. I got up form my seat, grabbed my book and backpack, and then I started walking towards the Principle's office. Once I was there they sent me straight to his room and made me sit down in a chair.

"Hello Elizabeth." He said, oh my gosh I'm so tired of people calling me Elizabeth, my name is Lizzy idiots!

I sighed, "My name is Lizzy Mr. Winler."

"My apologies Lizzy." He said, "I'm sure you know why you're here, yes?"

"Yes, I have a pretty good idea why." I said.

"Well, we would just like this bullying to stop Miss Hanning." He said sitting on his desk.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"Everything," he said, "we know who's been doing it, what they've been doing, and what they've been saying to you."

"Well then why do you need me?" I asked.

"Well because some of the things they were doing were illegal, we wanted to know if you would like to press charges."

"No." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, positive." I said looking down.

"Well, okay," He said sighing, "we're going to have an assembly today on bullying, we need to let students know that this is not okay."

"Wait," I said, "do you think I could speak at the assembly?" I asked. He looked at me strangely for a moment.

"Why?" he asked.

"There are just some things that need to be said," I said, "by me and no one else, I'm the victim here, the effect isn't the same if you have someone who's never been bullied talk about bullying."

"You're absolutely right!" he said softly with a proud smile, "I would be honored to have you speak at the assembly!"

"Okay, thank you Mr. Winler." I said standing up.

"Oh Miss Hanning!" he said standing up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Be in the Auditorium by 9:30," he said grabbing a slip of paper and handing it to me, "here's a pass to give to your teacher."

"Thanks see ya." I said as I walked out of his office and back to Choir, once I entered the room all eyes were on me. I sighed softly to myself, and then went to sit down in my seat. We sung through our songs for the concert in two weeks, I looked at the clock before the bell rang, 9:00, I went to my next class, ignoring the name calling and things being thrown at me. After 25 minutes of my class, I gave my teacher the pass, and he let me go, I walked to the Auditorium, and met with some people. They were this group called the Anti-bully squad, pretty dorky, right? They were also going to speak, then I talked with some of the teachers, they asked me how much time I'd need, I told them I wasn't sure, it could last between 2 minutes or 200 minutes you could never be sure. So they decided to put me at the end, while everyone else was planning everything else out I said at the end of the stage and thought silently to myself.

After an hour they were ready to have the school come into the Auditorium to see the bully whatever thing they were doing, I just sat backstage, waiting for them to call my name. I didn't really listen to the assembly, I didn't have to, I knew what they were going to say, blah blah blah don't bully, and blah blah blah it hurts people, never a life experience, never anything that people will take as 'serious' nobody got how it effected people, but I was going to show them.

After about an hour, or two, of them trying to convince people that we're all the same and bullying is dumb, they finally got ready to announce me, I stood close to the stage as they spoke.

"Now we have gotten someone to talk to all of you about bullying," said the last presenter, "she is a student here and she has had many experiences with bullying, I'd like to introduce Lizzy Hanning." There were a few soft pity claps as I walked out, then someone decided to be funny.

"Oh look its Lizzy the cutter!" they all laughed.

"Oh the little emo girl is gonna tell us how horrible her life is!" said another guy, and laughter, the only ones who weren't laughing and even looked sort of disgusted, were my friends, the teachers in the audience, and, and, wait a second, Tyler? I looked over towards the teachers who were about to move and send the stupid kid's to the principle's office.

"Wait!" I said as I looked at them, "don't just leave them for now." I said a little softer, then they nodded once and handed me my microphone, then walked further out onto the stage. I sighed a little to myself, this was now or never.

"I bet you all are thinking this is stupid, right?" I asked, "I mean you think that bullying doesn't harm anybody, and we shouldn't be wasting your time with this shit, right?" I heard a few people scream out "yes" and I nodded my head

"Well let me ask you all a question," I said, "how many of you have ever been bullied, I want you to be honest." Everyone in the room raised there hands, including the teachers.

"Now raise your hand if that person or persons bullying you didn't hurt." No one raised their hands. "See, this is the exact thing that people have been trying to teach us since birth, bullying hurts, it really does, even if you're the strongest person in the world, it doesn't change a thing, I used to think I was pretty strong, that nothing would ever break me, but I was wrong, so very wrong." I sighed softly into the microphone, "now I know all of you don't know me very well, I just moved here a year ago, and ever since I got here it has been non-stop bullying, everyone has either been too afraid or too proud of their social status to even give me a fucking chance, accept for a few kind souls that are in this room right now." I looked at my friends, then my brother, then Sam, and then Tyler.

"Most of you don't know the reason why I even moved here, and I bet if you knew a little more you might understand better. I moved here from Wisconsin, and I had a great life there, I'm not gonna lie, I had two loving parents, my older brother, and really good friends, people understood me better there and I was happy, but then nothing can last forever, when I was 14 my parents got a divorce, and my brother and I were forced to move here with my mother and her boyfriend, who is now my step-dad, after we moved I got really depressed my entire life was taken away from me in a matter of a day, I lost my friends and my father and it hurt like hell, and not even the rest of my family realized how hard I took it, they just thought I was overreacting, but to any of you who have gone threw a divorce probably know what I'm talking about, anyway during the summer I didn't talk to anyone, I just stayed up in my room, hiding from the rest of the world."

"Then I went and dyed my hair black and started wearing eyeliner and dark clothes, it was the only thing that made me feel better, then not soon after that, I started high school, now I'm gonna be blunt here, once high school started it turned into my own personal _ hell, _I'm serious it was _horrible _nobody understood anything or gave me a chance they just started calling me names and just plain hurting me, pushing me into lockers, throwing things at me, putting notes about my flaws in my locker, and I couldn't take it anymore, now I'm going to be perfectly honest about this and I don't want to hear shit form anyone, but I did start cutting myself because of all of the bullying." I sighed softly then held up my scar covered wrist so everyone could see; I heard small gasps coming from the crowd.

"After awhile I just gave up on everything and I was ready to die, I was convinced no one loved me and the world would be a better place without me, but then I met someone, someone who turned my life around and taught me how to live again, he convinced me that life was worth living then after that I tried my hardest to fix my life, I stopped cutting and I fixed the relationship between myself and my family, and I even made some friends, but then something happened ladies and gentlemen, you see this guy that helped me turn my life around, I was _in love_ with him, and long story sort he had no idea and then got a girlfriend, and I was so hurt, I just distanced myself from everyone again, I mean not on purpose I just needed some time, how would you feel knowing the person you loved, loved someone else, I can guarantee it won't feel good." I got a few laughs from that.

"Anyway after that, I was walking down the hall and I was confronted by my tormentors, surprise, surprise, and guess who one of the people ended up to be the guy I liked, and his girlfriend, great, right? NOT. Anyway he said some pretty cruel things to me and it really hurt and I was low in self esteem already, anyway they said some other things about how it would be great if I'd just kill myself already, then they gave me a knife, now I know all of you must think this was stupid, but I decided I was going to kill myself. Once I got home I found a bottle of pills then wrote a suicide note, but once I thought everything through I had second thoughts, so I did something, I left my door open, so if I was meant to live someone would find me and bring me to a hospital, and that's exactly what happened." I paused for a moment and saw tears in the eyes of a few people, they were all listening.

"For the short time I was in the Hospital, I had time to think, and I decided that I didn't want to die, I never really did, those people just made me think I did. I was tired of everyone hurting me constantly, I didn't want to be bullied day after day anymore, just because I was different, nobody deserves that! You see, everyone is different and there's nothing wrong with that, just because someone this different from you doesn't mean you have to make fun of them day after day, cause it hurts! I mean how would you feel knowing you were the reason someone killed themselves, we have to stop this constant thing of you're different so you don't matter, we're all human people, and we have to stop this, bullying is serious, and it effects EVERYONE, we were born this way people, we can't help it, so instead of hiding your differences embrace them because we are who we are, be proud of that!" I held up a peace sign, "if we don't stop bullying now it's going to get worse and suicide is going to keep happening, not everyone is as lucky as I was most people are successful in suicide, so we must stop before another person tries to take their own life, we were born this way people, there's nothing wrong with that."

I moved the microphone from my mouth and let it hang at my side. I took a deep breath as they all sat there and stared at me. Then someone stood up and started to clap slowly, like something you'd see in a movie, then another, and then another, and before I knew it the entire school was standing and clapping their hearts out for me. I smiled softly to myself, and whispered a soft thank you into the microphone, not like anyone could hear it over all the cheering and clapping, but it didn't matter as long as I knew they were listening. I walked off the stage into the backstage area and handed the microphone to Mr. Winler; he smiled at him and smoothed out his dark brown hair with his fingers then went back out to the stage to dismiss the students. I sat down in the chair he was sitting in as everyone that was backstage complimented me at my speech; I just nodded and gave soft thank yous. My mind was in overdrive, I just told the entire school my life story, something I usually kept to myself, and I've come a long way.

After Mr. Winler dismissed the school to go back to their classes, I walked by myself back to, what class did I have next? I checked the time on my phone 1:00, wow that assembly took awhile, I have History. I was the first one in the room, I sat at my seat silently until everyone else came in one by one I watched all of them find their seats, somehow it fascinated me. Then Tyler walked in, and I noticed something I didn't in the Auditorium, he looked the same again, he was wearing eyeliner, skinny jeans, a black and white plaid shirt with a black tank-top underneath, that silver chain around his neck, his hair looked as brilliant and amazing as ever, and he had that glow about him again, the one I had missed. He silently and swiftly took the seat beside me, he looked at me and gave me a soft pity smile then took out a notebook and a pen and started writing, either doing homework, taking notes, or I'm not sure.

Once everyone was in the room, class started, but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of Tyler, his brown eyes were laced in sadness and pain, he didn't have that same cruel feeling he had about him two days ago, but he didn't have the joyful spirit either, what was wrong? After History he slowly got up without even looking at me and left, did I do something? Oh right the assembly, I talked about him, but I didn't say his name, although he knew, and that's all that really matters, he knows he hurt me, and maybe he's sad because of that? Ugh, I'll never know it's hard to tell with Tyler, you can never tell what he's upset about; he's a really complex person. I sighed to myself as I entered Theater, I sat next to Jessie as they talked about the Musical next week, we were performing Grease, I was playing Sandy. Jessie and I talked a lot during Theater; she told me what a great job I did during the assembly.

After Theater I went to my locker to get my things, once I opened it I think at least a thousand notes fell out, I looked through them and they were all apologies, from people I've never talked to and from people who made fun of me day after day, I was shocked. I smiled softly to myself and shoved them all into my backpack, put a few books in my backpack, I reached to the top shelve to grab my iPod, but I found something else up there too. It was another note; I put my iPod in my pocket then started to read the note.

"_Dear Lizzy, I know this may not matter to you, but I'm so sorry. I've been trying to put everything I've felt into words, but I never could. Ever since the first day I saw you, you put a smile on my face. You showed to me a side that you wouldn't show anyone else, and I was so honored that you gave me of all people your trust. You could make anyone smile, your laugh is the best thing I could ever hear, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, you are amazing, but I was blind to your feelings, if I would've known I swear I wouldn't have hurt you like that. Bailey had me believing every word she was saying, she turned me into something I wasn't, and I didn't realize how it affected you. That day that I said those horrible things to you I don't know what came over me, but once you spoke back with such pain, it brought me back to earth, and I couldn't believe I said that to you. It was my entire fault that you tried to kill yourself_, _and it makes me sick to my stomach thinking that I was the cause of it, if I could change the past, I would go back and punch those assholes in the face, including me, and breakup with Bailey the second she started bad mouthing you. I know I can't change anything that happened so I did something else instead. I told the Principle everything, and I won't blame you if you decided to press charges. I'm so sorry for everything Lizzy, just remember despite what I said I think you're beautiful, smart, and talented, I'll never hurt you again, I promise. I don't expect you to forgive me, I haven't even forgiven myself, but if you do find it somewhere in your beautiful heart to forgive me I will be forever grateful, I'm sorry Lizzy, - Tyler." _

I felt warm tears running down my cheeks, '_oh Tyler of course I forgive you!' _my mind was screaming at me. How could I stay mad at him after reading that, I felt all of his emotions, his fears, his pain. I smiled as I folded the paper, and put it into my pocket, as I walked through the halls, nobody said anything cruel to me, but instead I received smiles, not taunting smiles, but warm comforting smiles. I walked home with a smile on my face, my tears dried away by the warm sunlight shinning down on my face. Once I got home I set my backpack down in my room, then went downstairs and watched TV with my brother, then we did our homework together and he helped me study for my upcoming test in Algebra. Then we had dinner, then after dinner we did the dishes and then just hung out until I went to bed.

The entire week was like that me going to school and hanging out with my friends, then hanging out with my family. Everything was finally better, and it was kind of like it was in Wisconsin, only better, Kaity and I would talk regularly, but there was something still missing, Tyler. He would always try to avoid me, I think he thought I was still mad at him. He sat by himself at lunch and didn't talk to anyone, okay now he was acting like I used to!

"What are you staring at?" asked Harmony.

"Are you staring at Tyler?" asked Gray.

"Guys, please…" I said turning my attention off of Tyler.

"Wait, was Tyler that guy you were talking about at the assembly?" asked Jessie, I shrugged. "Oh my gosh it is!" she said with a smug look.

"You have a crush on Tyler!" said Harmony.

"Guys please it's more complicated then that." I said rolling my eyes, if only it was as easy as a simple crush.

"Do explain." Said Ethan.

"Guys, it's complicated." I said looking back to Tyler, then them. They all rolled their eyes and went back to their conversation about the musical that was last week, it went pretty well, it was a full house, they really liked it, my family and my friends that weren't in it went. Tonight was the Choir concert, and I was really nervous, I was going to be singing by myself, but at the same time I was highly excited. After lunch I had my other two classes then I went home and got ready for my concert.

I got dressed in my black and white dress and black heels, we had to dress up which sucked. I redid my hair and make-up, and added my most favorite thing in the world, glitter. After I was done getting ready, I did some of my homework and then it was time to go. Once we got there I went to the Choir room to rehearse and warm up with the rest of the Choir before the concert started. Everyone was dressed up in dresses and suits, I'd never seen anyone so well dressed before. I met up with Sam in the Choir room, he had his natural blonde hair slicked back and he was wearing a black suit with a pink tie. He asked me if I wanted to rehearse the song I was singing , but I told him I was good. We warmed up our voices, then sang threw a few songs then we got ready to go out there.

Once Sam was done introducing us we all got onto the risers and started singing our songs. Once we sang threw all of the full Choir songs, my heart started beating faster, my arms started shaking, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Now we have a special treat for you ladies and gentlemen," said Sam, "one of my wonderful students is going to be singing a solo for you tonight, may I introduce Lizzy Hanning!" I stepped off of the risers and onto the stage as Sam handed me the microphone, and I heard the soft piano introduction to Beautiful, by Christina Aguilera, and then I started singing, this song had always expressed feelings that I had always felt, I believed that everyone is beautiful no matter what. As other instruments for the song joined in I studied the crowd, I saw my family, my friends, and then I saw someone I wasn't expecting to. Tyler, what was he doing here? He was staring up at me with a loving smile on his face, something that I missed, I smiled as the song slowly came to an end and it was just soft piano playing.

Then everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering, including Tyler. It reminded me a lot of the Bully Assembly, where everyone was on their feet just for me. I smiled softly as I handed Sam the microphone, he closed the show as me and the Choir walked off stage and back to the Choir room to grab their things. I grabbed my bag and took off the stupid heels that were killing my feet, although they did make me taller. My family and friends met me in the Choir room and gave me flowers and told me how awesome I did, I smiled, and then told them I'd be right back so I could go get a drink of water, I walked over to the Water Fountain and took a cool, refreshing sip of water. Once I turned back around to go back to the Choir room, I ran into someone, and right away a smile crossed my face, even though I fell on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" he said holding a hand out to me.

"Its fine," I said giggling, "a lot of people can't see me because I'm so short!" then he finally realized who I was.

"Lizzy?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You were amazing." He said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said smiling, "I don't mean to sound rude but um why are you here?" I asked.

"To hear you of course," he said smiling softly staring into my eyes, "I promised I wouldn't miss it." I smiled remembering his promise, I had forgotten about that. Then he pulled out something form his coat pocket, a single red rose. "Here," he said, "I got this for you." I smiled and gave him a hug, he was hesitant at first, but then returned it without a second thought.

Once I let go of him he looked so lost and upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Now why would I be mad at you?" I asked looking up at him.

"Because of what I did to you, I don't deserve to be forgiven." He said looking away from me for a moment.

"Well too bad because I already forgave you like two weeks ago, you haven't been talking to me so I couldn't tell you!" I said putting my hands on my hips. He smiled softly at me.

"I need to talk to you." He said softly looking embarrassed.

"About what?" I asked.

"You'll find out," he said smirking a little, "but not here, meet me at my locker after school tomorrow."

"Whatever you say Mr. Davison." Then he smiled again before walking away, I went back to the Choir room ,then my family and I left and went back home. After finishing my homework I went to bed, I woke to the most beautiful Friday morning I had ever seen, it was such a beautiful morning in May. The sun was shinning, but it wasn't too hot outside, it was just beautiful. I smiled then started to get dressed in bright green skinny jeans and a bright t-shirt, and my socks and converse. Then I did my hair and make-up, after I was done I grabbed my backpack and walked to school. A soft breeze pushed back my hair and I smiled to myself, it was truly a beautiful day. Once I got to school I did the usual thing went to talk to my friends before school started, then Choir, then Chem, Algebra, you know, but those classes didn't matter that much to me. After that I had History, once I got into the classroom, I saw Tyler. He looked the way he always looked, but something was off, was he sick, he looked at me, bags under his eyes, he looked so tired, wait, he was in pain? Why was Tyler in pain? You could tell he was hurt by the look of his eyes, I could just read people like that.

He gave me a pity smile and attempted a wave, I felt my motherly instinct kick in and I suddenly felt so concerned, what happened? He wouldn't talk to me during History, or for the rest of the school day, but as he asked, I met him at his locker. Once he saw me standing there he looked afraid. He approached me trying to hide his worries from me, news flash Tyler, it's not working.

"Oh hey Lizzy." He said opening his locker.

"Hey Tyler," I said looking down, "what did you wanna talk about?" he froze, why was he so nervous?

"I um, hey do you wanna hang out?" he asked

"Yeah, sure." I said casually.

"Cool." He said nervously as he got his things, and then shut his locker. We walked to my locker and got my stuff, then we left the school building together. It was so awkwardly quite between the two of us, Tyler looked like he was off in a world of his own, he looked like I did the first day we met, so nervous, but scared. I smiled softly, then led him to the Mall.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"You need to have some fun!" I said smiling and running up to the mall and going in, Tyler followed behind me. I went to my favorite store to loo0k at some clothes.

"Oh my gosh this is so cute!" I said looking at a sparkly grey shirt with the words "Music is Love" across it. Then I thought for a moment, did I really just say '_oh my gosh this is so cute?' _I laughed at myself, and then I noticed Tyler was laughing too. I missed his laugh, his smile. It's what made Tyler, Tyler. I smiled at him, ugh I missed hanging out with him.

"I've never heard you say anything close to that before, when did _you _start acting like a girly girl?" he asked with a smile.

"I am not a girly girl, I hate pink, but you gotta admit this shirt is cute." I said. He rolled his eyes at me and smiled. We left the store, and then went to a couple more, then we went to the food court and got some smoothies, but no smoothie fights were involved. After the Mall, we went on a walk as the sun started to set, it was so beautiful, Tyler and I walked back to his Building and we went up to the roof. As the sky grew darker the stars started to appear across the sky, and then the bright full moon. Tyler stared intently at the sky, he looked to have a lot on his mind, we had so much fun today, why won't he tell me what's been up with him? He looked down at me, his brown eyes sparling in the moon light, he was so breath taking.

"Lizzy?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I asked my cheeks grew a soft pink; his eyes were melting my heart.

"I need to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well first of all," he said, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything, I know you forgive me, but I'll never forgive myself, I was the reason you tried to kill yourself, Lizzy. After I said all of those things to me it snapped me back to reality, I hurt the one person I cared for the most, so the next day at school, I told the principle _everything_." He said. He sighed softly, "I can't believe you decided not to press charges, I and those assholes deserved it," he sighed again, "Lizzy, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay." I said.

"When you said you loved me did you mean it?" He asked looking at me straight in the eyes. Oh, no, what do I say? _'How 'bout the truth Lizzy' _I sighed.

"Yes, I did mean it." I said softly as I looked at the ground.

"Ever since I met you, there was something about you that made me happy and carefree, you made my heart beat faster and my palms start to sweat, I didn't think anything of it, but then only recently I realized something."

"And what would that be?" I asked softly.

"Lizzy, I love you." He said so softly, then oh so slowly he moved his head, so his soft lips pressed against mine, it was so passionate, yet so loving, it was my first kiss. I felt as if I could do anything, the guy I loved was kissing me, I bet I could fly if I wanted to! As he pulled back from the kiss, a soft smile touching his perfect lips, everything that he did didn't seem to matter anymore, it was just me and him, him and me. As he held me tight in his arms, everything seemed to disappear, my past, my worries, and the haters. For once the world had shown me sun shine, and FINALLY given me something in return for my horrible past, now that I have finally seen what there is to see, I finally understand, what happened is in the past and I am defiantly ready to face my future.


End file.
